For When We're Empty, Cold, or Quiet
by bananabuttpecan
Summary: Separated from her family at an early age, Elsa finds herself in a cruel world as she lives on the streets. 15 years later, she finds her sister just as alone and hurt. Elsa promised to keep her safe no matter what would happen, so she stays away, but she's never been farther from home. ModernAU. Elsanna.
1. On My Own

**A/N:** First chapter right here! Everything is crazy and on hiatus right now, I had this all planned out (I've written up overall summaries until dozens of chapters ahead) and I don't really want to mess it up ^_^; So get your seat belts on and get ready to ride this fluffy-angsty roller coaster with me! I just want to know if the first few chapters are the toughest to get through. No? It's just me? Well then.

Content Warning: This story contains some serious stuff (suicide, implied incest, rape, just a ton of crazy things.). I'm strongly warning you right now, so _please be very careful_.

I'm planning for this to be a pretty long fic, so if you're up to it...enjoy, you know...if you'd like :)

* * *

><p>Light shone through the tall windows in a wide lecture hall as a few abled and awake students bore their eyes to the front of the class. Anna sat cross legged, her foot moved impatiently under the table waiting for time to pass. She alternated from looking up at the board to the swirling patterns created by her pen on her desk. Doodles were hurriedly strewn from the sides of the paper, everything from hairballs to quick flicks of the pen were made.<p>

The tall man sighed, "Ms. Arendelle," she looked up, "would you like to enlighten us on Napoleon's time on Elba?"

"Ha," she stood up straight, "yeah sure. He had a great time, I mean, he had time to think about his actions. Or plan his next move?" her voice squeaked.

"What year was it?" he asked.

Anna immediately slumped and looked around nervously avoiding the man's gaze. Suddenly a boy from behind her coughed, he muttered a continuous sound.

"1814," he coughed, "1814."

The man lifted a brow, "Mr. Bjorman, please fix that cough of yours. Let Ms. Arendelle answer the question, ya?"

She quickly sat upright as if remembering, "Ha! 1814, it's then right?" she looked up to him.

"I'm sorry about this doubt, but we'll talk about this so there are no bad feelings, ya?" he said walking to the front of the class.

"You're welcome Arendelle." A voice from behind her commented sarcastically.

Anna sighed rolling her eyes.

"Now children," he said optimistically, "make sure you study up! You don't want to be unprepared for any question! Of course you..."

Anna stared at him blankly as she could feel her eyelids slowly fluttering. _Only a few more seconds_. Her classmates quickly started chatting up a storm as they anticipated the bell.

"Especially you Ms. Arendelle-" he stopped as the signal interrupted him.

"Sorry Sir," she stood up quickly gathering her things, "guess we'll have to finish this later!"

As she turned to quickly head out the door, he stopped her. Waves of students flooded out the door before he spoke.

"If I may," he stood before the threshold, "the Headmaster would like to see you. He asked for good feelings, no arguing this time please!"

She frowned but quickly straightened up.

"Yeah," she spun, "I will!"

* * *

><p>Running down the hall, she started to sort herself. With her pack on hand, she bit at the cuff of her navy blazer and took it off awkwardly, zooming by seemingly a bit too close to some students. Stunned looks were shot from her classmates as she fled by them, the heir to the Arendelle fortune, a clumsy hurried mess.<p>

Following with the unspoken code, schools had followed one after the other in maintaining dress codes. Anna's was no different.

_A dark blazer and tie (color according to year), a white button-up shirt, skirts of knee length, and shoes as deemed fit._

And with this straight from the student handbook of Arendelle School, obviously these guidelines were required to be followed. But with her fiery, strawberry-blonde twin tails quickly following behind her, Anna stood out above all the rest. Still, this didn't keep her immune from all the stares she was given daily. Today, being disheveled held her no aid.

Trying to tuck her dress shirt in, she glanced to her side. Doing so, she quickly bumped into a man of small stature and a gray toupee.

With a quick _thud_ they both fell, but the position of standing was quickly regained for the both of them.

"Anna dear," he smoothed out his suit, "I was looking for you. I thought Professor Oaken would have delivered the summons to you already."

She turned away, straightening out the wrinkles in her clothing.

"No, I got it. I just need to go home already, I have," she patted her sling, "a lot of projects to do. It's near the end of this semester, I want to finish all my projects early, get some free time and do what I want."

The man smiled, the crease in his eyes growing more noticeable by the day. She turned to the students passing by making it quite obvious she wanted to leave sooner rather than later.

He sighed, "You're going today aren't you?" he motioned for her to come in his office. Blowing a puff of hair that slightly moved her fringe, she unhappily obliged.

The large oak doors were opened and he sat at the chair behind the mahogany table. The room was fitting, dark yet elegant woods contained the shelves of books. Certificates rung perfectly on the wall as Anna studied her guardian closely. Though he waited for her to sit down, she stood staring at him.

"I know that I've stopped this happening every year," he watched her slowly to see her pending reaction, "it's been the same thing really. But I still do not want you to go see your relatives. I don't think you're ready Anna, you're only if ever, still a small child-"

Her eyes widened quickly, "Excuse me 'Headmaster Weselton'," her voice rose higher, "but you told me last year I would be able to see them this time! Changing your mind again? I want to go see _my parents_."

Weselton clenched his eyes at her tone, "Anna, please just understand. They're…they…they just aren't needed to be visited right now. There are more important things you have to deal with, it's not the right time to grieve-"

The girl's teeth clenched as she stood defensively, "Really? I just thought maybe it would be nice after _three years _to at least visit _their graves_! Three years of not even looking at their graves, let alone having time to myself to heal. Keeping promises is really an issue isn't it?" she turned around. "You know what, I don't care anymore! Really, I don't! I'm already 18, I can do whatever the heck I want! I knew you'd try to stop me again, but really!" she exasperatedly voiced as she turned towards the door.

Weselton moved quickly, "Anna," he stood behind her, "your parents entrusted me with your care. I can't let them down, I don't want you to go."

The redhead turned around swiftly.

"That was years ago," she said simply, "you wouldn't understand."

* * *

><p>Anna had merely just wished to leave the horrid school behind. Whatever distance, it would be too little. Clumsily, she ran as quickly as she could out of the school. Along the way she had bumped into a few students and obscenities were shot at her, but those who did were held back by others.<p>

A boy grabbed her arm, "Almost hit me last time," he stared at her, "slow down!"

She shoved his hand away and looked at him desperately, "Sorry," she walked backwards, "really. I'm in a hurry." and as she turned, she almost lost her footing.

The steep stairs at the entrance were skipped over oafishly despite her petite size, and she had slowly turned into a blubbering mess. She lifted herself onto her bicycle and gripped the handles as the pedals were pushed forcefully. Had she stayed any longer, a meltdown would easily be assured. A voice was heard at the back of her head, seemingly calling for her. But she simply shook the feeling.

Her pedaling had started with a vigor of the need to escape, but as she remembered where she was going, she slowed down. Tears were slowly but surely starting to pool at her eyes and her feet were slowed until they completely stopped. A cold chill whistled through the wind, the surrounding area seemed to be entirely silenced.

Anna leaned her bike on the tall cobble wall as she turned to the rusty iron gate. Bits of black paint were chipped off and the hinges made an annoyingly high pitched squeak as she pushed herself through. As she passed through, she held onto her sling. They were easy to spot, the reason being that their memorials being quite a bit taller than everyone else's.

She approached them slowly, almost cautiously.

_You should have stayed._

The guilt had struck her, but she demanded to not be made the subject of pity.

"Why'd you leave?" no response. "You didn't give me a good 'parent figure', you know that?" she rubbed her nose. "He doesn't get it, not at all. I have no one, I'm just waiting to leave that hell hole. I want to leave everything behind, go somewhere, anywhere. He thinks he can replace you, but then again...he did."

_Stop it._

"You don't really care about me do you," she said. "And even if you did, you didn't do such a great job of showing it."

_You don't mean it._

The redhead's cries tugged at her.

"You should have just done it earlier then, that would have been wonderful now wouldn't it? You would've left me much earlier, just so I wouldn't be used to you coming home and hugging you. At least, by now, I could've gotten over it." her voice cracked. "You should have...you..." her lower lip trembled as her stare seemed to burn through the grave.

_Don't say it._

"You should have just killed yourselves in front of me instead. It wouldn't hurt me more than it already has, and if it would, I would've solved that problem real fast!"

She whispered angrily at the stones, her throat was getting dry as minutes passed slowly. The sky was getting darker and little drops of water had fallen, a saddening ambience took center stage.

Anna looked slowly at the other surrounding memorials, many of whose markings were faded. Some had flowers, but despite the best, they were all wilted and long perished.

The girl sniffed, "Sorry," she looked at the stones, and then to the ground as she fluttered her eyes, "I forgot to bring flowers." Tears slowly fell as she choked out, "I didn't dress for the occasion either. I know I'm going to forget to bring the flowers again next time, send me something to remind me, will you? I just," she took a deep unsteady breath in, "miss you a lot, both of you, I love you."

Wishing for some peace, Anna simply continued to stare at the ground. The rain was falling in small quantities as the wind had died down. Yet the cold still persisted and still blew a few gusts at intervals.

The air moved the trees into a small sway, the bushes nearby had begun to rustle unforgivingly. More so to the girl in a tousled blond braid hiding within them. Watching the redhead from afar, she frowned slightly and nearly went to comfort her. Nearly.


	2. Promises

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Wow, a lot of you are taking interest in this...I'm going to be honest, I was absolutely terrified because I didn't know how I would continue or how any of you would react. I sort of got over the fear, but it's still hiding somewhere. I just wanted to thank everyone for even reading this and taking time out of your day for it! Hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>I don't want to do this at all.<em>

Anna's eyes bore into the textbook as her chin lay on the table. Skimming through the page she was annoyed by the facts trying to burst through her thick skull. She managed to annoy those around her by clicking her tongue and tapping her pencil against the table.

_I mean, I could study last minute right? It's worked before…decently at least, so why the heck not? But then again, I have the English essay due and the math statistics packet to turn in…and the history timeline project…_

She sighed loudly, "Ugh."

The gray haired woman at the desk quickly stared at her, "Shh!"

Anna held her hands up defensively, the other students at her table aiding the librarian in giving annoyed looks. She lifted her brow at the tall red head stifling a laugh as he stood across from her. He wore a white shirt and black tie, his hair being slicked back with the center part falling behind his ears, and khaki pants. Formal, but hinted to be his casual.

His hand slightly covered his small grin, "Sorry," he looked down at her, "is something funny to you?" she questioned.

He finally gave up as he smiled widely, "I see you aren't making any progress studying here," he looked around, "neither are your fellow classmates. But in the library, someone should at least benefit."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she scoffed.

He held a hand out, "Westerguard," he smiled, "Hans Westerguard. I'm new here and I was just looking around! Maybe you could assist me? I mean, I saw you just yesterday, but you left quickly before I could get to you. I called out to you too but, I guessed you were in quite the hurry. Of course now, it seems as if we have time now." he winked

She shook her head, "Where are you from? What school?"

"The Southern Isles School. My father owns it!" he replied.

"Why'd you move?" she stood up gathering her things.

"My brothers were getting annoying," he look at her, "all thirteen of them. Plus, I didn't feel comfortable with people knowing my status."

Anna scrunched her face, "Then why are you telling me?"

"Because," he looked hopeful, "I know you would understand. Maybe even more so than I, Anna Arendelle."

She shrugged, "I'm just me, nothing special."

"Just you," he laughed, "you're much more than that. I don't mean to pry but, I know about your lineage."

"Lineage?" she laughed loudly.

The librarian stood up, "Sorry Ms. Arendelle but some students have exams coming up," she took both by their ties, "you've made enough of a ruckus today."

As she threw them outside Anna huffed holding her pack, "Lineage," she continued, "you make me sound like royalty."

In the hallway they composed themselves and continued to walk, "Maybe to some people you are." He piped.

She straightened, "Who are these 'some people'?"

"Maybe _someone_ hoping for a chance?" Hans inquired.

"Don't you have something better to do? I mean," she gestured at him, "you're a pretty decent looking guy. You can find someone else-"

"What if this _pretty guy_ already found someone? And that _someone_ is a really nice and pretty _something_ to him?" he winked again.

Anna laughed, "I'm not a thing," she said, "but I'm just. I'm just a _just_. You don't have to settle-"

"Cutting people off isn't my thing," he laughed, "but I don't settle. You're more than enough, much more than just a _just_." He joked.

Her face reddened, "Thanks," she looked down but then to him again, "today wasn't a good day for me. I needed that." She smiled.

"Well then," he held her hand, "I'm glad I could make your day better. A smiling face, I needed that too." He beamed.

She gripped his hand and looked outside, "It's getting late," he said, "can I walk you home?"

She nodded but he found his phone buzzing, "Yes? What? No, no, of course not! No, I won't need that," he flashed her another killer smile, "I'm in very good company. I'll be fine Uncle…wait. Now? Really? Yes, fine." he sighed placing his phone in his pocket.

"I'm sorry," he handed her his number, "I've got to go. My Uncle isn't very kind when it comes to timing, but I promise I'll see you again soon. Be safe." He smiled slowly and left.

* * *

><p>Anna took the scarf from her bag tying it loosely around her neck. The sun was setting fairly quickly, the sky mixing into a variety of colors. Shades of purple, orange, and vermillion among others, cascaded through the wide sky. Getting on her bike, she pondered about Hans. But she quickly acknowledged that it was getting dark much faster than usual. She started to bike quicker but considered a different option.<p>

_I'll take the alley, it's still pretty light. Sort of._

She found her city to be relatively safe and well off, beautiful as well due to it being near the sea. Over time, buildings were clustered into the city while the regal accommodations, for those who could afford it, would be placed into a secure community and within a clear social boundary.

Hearing ruffling and laughs around the corner in the alley, Anna stopped and slowed her bike. Looking around the corner, she saw three hooded men in a circle. With their dark clothing, it wasn't difficult to locate the contrast between them and a nearly white mopped mess of hair on the ground. Quickly backing herself up against the wall her eyes widened. Her hand felt the roughness of the brick building as she processed the situation at hand.

_You have to help her._

But as she was taking too long she noticed that the victim wasn't crying or shouting. Only little whimpers or the air being knocked out of them could be heard, but _barely_. Anna looked around the corner again and found them curled up with eyes clenched. But as she watched, the eyes seemingly burst open into an electrifying, almost horrified shade of an icy pale blue. The blonde shook her head violently, but the man forced her up.

"Something the matter?" he gripped her jacket. "You want it to stop?"

The other two had noticed and had looked to where Anna had quickly hid again. "Hey," one smacked the other's jacket, "we've done it long enough. 'Think the kids had enough. Guy doesn't want t'kill 'em, said just enough to rough 'em up."

"Yeah just hold up," he pushed them away, "gotta make sure you don't forget, huh?" he stared into her terrified eyes.

"Enough! Someone shoulda called the fuzz by now! We gotta go!" the other whispered angrily.

"Fine," he threw her to the ground, "I'll come back, eventually." he shouted.

With the three running off, Anna collected the courage to move forward and help. Unsteadily, she reached her hands out slowly and took slow, steady steps.

"A-are you hurt?" she shook her head.

Expecting a reply, she stopped halfway through just to keep distance. The blonde looked up, eyes panicked as she backed away still on the ground.

"No, wait!" she recognized her tone and slowed, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help." She pleaded.

The girl, not much older than her, had shook her head. Although it wasn't as vigorously as she had done before when near the men, despite this, it was no less terrified. Finally, her eyes grew frantic when she felt the brick wall against her back.

Anna grew even slower, "Wait no," she felt around in her pocket, "I'll call an ambulance! If I can't help, they can! They will, "she noticed the girl was looking at her with sickly tired eyes, "just hang on. I'll help, just you wait. Promise."

The blonde slowly slid down the rough wall, shivering but technically paralyzed. Anna reached out for her as she fell, her icy yet warm eyes filling with tears, seemingly pleading. Her pulse had slowed down and was noticed quickly. But thanks to a quick read through a health manual, she knew not to panic. Anna had suffered from episodes like this when she was younger, but had never experienced it through someone else's eyes. As ridiculous and rash as her decision was, she knew herself enough to know she would never break a promise.

She dragged the girl onto the wooden bench and placed her so she sat. Her braid was fixed and face was wiped due to the lucky supplies Anna had placed in her pack in case of emergencies. Previously her face had been fairly dirty but as the cleanser was wiped, beautiful pale skin was unearthed, literally. No matter, nothing could shake her of the heartbreaking look on her distressed face. Tears relentlessly continued to fall, and her heart was twisted. Regardless, to help her she would have to proceed and moved to her hair. It was no different, still messy and disheveled, but took a little more effort with some twigs and leaves intertwined within it. Despite not knowing this pretty face, Anna had felt she had an obligation to care. Of course no matter who it had been she would have, but this was different somehow.

_She seems familiar, like I've seen her before? _

She shook her head and continued, when finally satisfied with the fairly decent outcome, she placed the hood gently over her face. Anna took a deep breath and felt for her pocket, taking her phone out.

Holding it up to her ear she sighed, "Hey," her voice was nervous, "Kai? Can you pick me up? I'm with a friend, she passed out. She went a little crazy with the studying and wanted to walk home, but I found her on the street. I know you're sort of busy, but-"

"Of course," he voiced, "where are you?"

She looked around, "We're at Warner and 3rd it's near the brick buildings, near an alleyway."

There was a small pause, "I'll be right over." He said.

Anna could've felt the uneasiness in both of their voices. Kai was quite familiar with the record of antics and escapades Anna had went on, especially in her childhood. They had continued, being no less eccentric, giving him the subtle worry he would have over her now and again. He and his wife, Gerda, had taken the responsibility of raising Anna. But despite their closeness, she never regarded them as her parents, they were just guardians. Fairly recently, a gap had started to form over the little family, reasons were not know or acknowledged. Nevertheless, they were guardians close to her heart.

After a few minutes, she had noticed tears were slowly starting to pour again.

_She's a crier, that's for sure._

But she took to notice her fist contained blots of red and white from tightening. Her face, under the hood was thankfully reduced to a small hint of despair, which could be easy to pardon, but now it had slightly puffed. Not knowing what to do, Anna absentmindedly held her hand over the tightened fist. Almost by magic, it slowly unwound and her face, though red, began to relax. She loosened the scarf from her neck and placed it around the other girl's. Though still on her guard for the men before, the air seemed much less tense and may have even softened.

_I won't break my promise._


	3. So Cold

**A/N: **Hi everyone ^-^ I'm so sorry I didn't update last week! As you may know, I had a history project that I -stupidly- left until last minute. But no more! I hopefully won't have projects for quite sometime, so I can update regularly! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Pulling up in the silver sedan, Kai slowed as he approached Anna. Through the windshield, she could see how tired he had been. Despite what he scheduled, he was still dressed in his usual black suit and tie. Though he was more disheveled with his tie astray and wisps of hair moving in different directions. Getting outside the car was becoming difficult as his weight was increasing and as he stood up, the car lifted.<p>

"It's fairly dark now Anna," he walked to her bicycle, "so sorry I couldn't get here any quicker."

She waved, "Oh no," she smiled, "it's perfectly okay. I am the one asking for your help after all!" she laughed nervously.

Anna took the blonde's arm and placed it over her shoulder, "I'm sorry," Kai called from the trunk, "do you need some help?" as he lifted the bike into the space.

She moved down to pick up the girl's feet, "Nope! I'm pretty capable," she placed her on the back seat, "I'm strong you know!"

"Yes," Kai remarked, "I'm aware." he smiled as he moved to the driver's seat.

As they situated themselves, Anna readjusted the platinum's hood, careful to not cause too much of a ruckus. Sitting in her seat properly she looked out the window as the street light signs flashed reds and blues.

"If I can," he looked at her through the rearview mirror, "may I ask why you didn't call for an ambulance? Wouldn't they be much more capable of helping her than us?"

Anna nodded, "No," she quickly glanced to her side, "she isn't very happy with doctors or needles or hospitals. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable, plus her family is," she thought quickly, "out of town. Some business to do, she stayed up pretty late last night. Poor dear!" she laughed.

Kai nodded and rubbed his rather large nose, "Do you," he inhaled, "smell something? It's very earthy and almost…foul?" he restrained his cough.

_Oh crap._

She quickly turned to the blonde and silently cursed when she heard Kai clear his throat. Panicking she had felt she had no other option, "It was me!" she mentally slapped herself, "I ate some beans earlier…" heat was filling her ears.

"Anna," he coughed as he laughed, "couldn't you just hold it in?"

"No," she felt like slamming her head in the door, "I had to let it go." She gritted her teeth.

He simply grinned, "Naturally," he shifted, "and will you be needing anything at home?"

She shook her head, "No, but I actually would appreciate it if you could drop me by the pharmacy, I need to pick up some things."

Kai nodded, "Of course."

Her head faced him in the mirror, "Thank you Kai," she sighed, "for coming on such short notice. If I may ask, I have to leave a note for her. Could you and Gerda possibly set up the guest room?" he acknowledged this and she fumbled for paper in her pack.

Knowing very well what could be the result of her actions, she planned her note carefully. The girl was in need of help, but she was a stranger nonetheless. Her behavior from before would suggest a possible runaway, but Anna strictly assumed that she would have nowhere else to go.

Hoping to sound casual but firm, she scribbled onto the paper quickly and folded it. But she would stop every so often to try and find any sign of stirring within the girl next to her.

The car soon slowed to a stop, "Here we are," he announced, "will you be needing me to bring you back home?"

She nodded, "No its alright," she opened the door, "it's not that far home. Just make sure she won't be disturbed, she's probably going to be really disoriented when she wakes up. If she does, just tell her that I'll be there soon. Close her door and leave the note on the bedside table before you leave."

She grabbed her bag and spared one last glance at the girl.

But before closing the door Anna smiled, "Take care," she looked to him, "you and Gerda both. Enjoy your vacation and come back with souvenirs." She closed the door and walked away, satisfied with their decent amount of communication.

Finally walking into the pharmacy, she looked around. As uptight as she felt, she leaned forward in a walk-run pace. Her head was quickly switching sides to find the correct aisle.

_Have to get home before she wakes up, or I'm screwed…_

Uncomfortably uneasy now, she finally started to run. She sighed, realizing that she reached the end of store. As she swiftly turned around, she bumped into a rather hefty boy. Shards of glass quickly fell onto the floor as she quickly stepped back.

"You've got to be kidding," the man growled, "I just found the right components for that thing!" he kneeled down picking up the pieces. "I swear, you're going to pay for that!"

Anna groaned, "I will! I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry, just send the damage cost and I'll handle it later!" she turned around.

The man was clearly in a rumble not a few hours ago. His dirty blonde hair was sticking to his forehead, his black hat failing miserably to shade his purple-black eye. A white t-shirt was stained with various colors, substances of which would be difficult to identify. His breathing was partially strained bringing attention to the faint stubble on his face, though his entirety smelled of a pungent air.

He grabbed her hand, "Oh no you don't! That phone took years to make, including the time to find the supplies for it! Not to mention the hours of work to afford it all! You sure as heck better pay!" he strained.

"Look, sorry! I really am! I will pay, I swear!" she said trying to break free.

"You don't have the," he paused when he saw her, "Arendelle? No you can't possibly…gah!" he pinched the bridge of his nose, letting her go.

"Here," she pulled out her wallet, "how much is it?"

He sighed, "It's custom made by me! I can't just buy it again!"

"Well if it's made by you, then you can build it again! What's the problem with that Sally Sassafras?" she huffed.

"I _told _you before! It takes forever to locate the proper parts! That's the problem," he stared at her, "and it's not Sally! It's _Kristoff_ to you, Arendelle!" he stood up properly.

"How much are the parts then?!" she sighed once more.

He smirked, "Over $2000! Hand it over!"

"That's outrageous! I refuse!" she turned away.

"You caused damage to my belongings! You have no choice!" he followed her as she walked away.

She nodded still refusing, "Not in this lifetime!"

He puffed his chest, "I'm forced to follow you then! Until you pay up!"

"Ha!" she laughed, "I can get a restraining order!"

"Not like it'll do you any good! I don't have to listen!"

"If you wanna go to jail, then by all means!" she threw her hands in the air.

He groaned remembering how stubborn the girl was. They knew of each other's existence, well at least he knew of hers. But trying to maintain his dignity as well as his safety, he moved forward still very uptight. A miniscule part of him grinned, but he had no clue as to why.

* * *

><p>Not far off, Kai had just locked the door of the Arendelle house and joined his wife into a cab. Hand-in-hand, they smiled to each other planning to enjoy their time together.<p>

Not a few minutes ago, Kai had simply carried the girl (hood still covering her face) as ordered into the guest room not far from Anna's. Clearly he had his suspicions about Anna's story, but he hoped, to dear God that Anna wasn't as naïve as he believed she was. He trusted her completely, and he wanted to be assured that he wasn't a fool for doing so. As such, he tucked her friend in and placed the note neatly (still unread by other eyes, mind you) on the table as instructed before and left.

A few minutes passed as a body stirred from the bed.

Suddenly, it shot upright breaking from a cold sweat. Her dull eyes still in a haze, the girl looked around. But as she finally adjusted from her confusion, she shook her head, looking around. Realizing the possibility of where she was, her head shook vigorously as she stood up. But her balance was not easy to keep as she fell to her right, she was quick to find support in the side table. Eyes still wide, she reached for the note. Squinting, it took time for her eyes to adjust despite the lamp that was already on.

_Hi, _

_Look, I don't know exactly what happened to you earlier or who you are, but please just stay calm. You might or might not be, last time you were awake you didn't seem all that social so I can't really tell how you feel right now. Please understand, my highest hope right now is that you don't want to sue me or kill me. Taking you in was difficult enough a choice, so please keep that in mind. I'll be back soon, but I honestly don't want to hurt or harm you. I won't let anyone else do that either, not anymore at least. Just so you know, I kinda know this is considered kidnapping, but still (I just want to help you)…_

_Please don't sue me, my guardians'll kill me,_

_Anna A._

She continued to read the note over and over again as she chose to overlook the awkward wording. Then after believing she analyzed every part correctly, her eyes finally wandered to the last few letters. Her biggest fears were now suddenly realized.

_Anna A._

Anna.

_Anna._

Her eyes suddenly grew lively again, but this time, with more of a negative energy. Her eyes watered, and the note drop as if she had loosened her grip (keep in mind it was already quite loose). Her hands had begun to quiver violently as she backed herself into the darkest corner of the room.

Hugging her knees closer to her chest with each passing minute, she finally hid her head from the world. Her eyes were clenched shut as her fingers dug into her dirty faded and ripped jeans. Strained but quiet screams were whispered. She fell to the side still in fetal position when she heard a sound outside. Loosely gripping the little ledge of the window, her eyes fuzzily made someone out, _her_.

_You shouldn't be here, they'll find you! They'll find you! He'll find you! He'll find her! Your fault! It's all yours! She's going to die!_

She fell to her knees clutching her head, fingers digging into her hair. Slowly even more realization hit her, then she began to grab at her hair, her tears increasing.

_You're going to die! Die! She's going…she's going to die! Slowly, slower than you will! Even more painful than you! And they'll make you watch! He'll make you watch! And everyone will know, and she'll know. And she'll hurt! She'll die! She will die!_

The girl felt sick to her stomach, though it growled at her. It threatened to burn her, then she would have to stay. She would make her, she would have to stay.

Finally she caved in, standing up. She rushed out her door. But as she ran down the stairs, she lost her footing. Her hand reached for the railing, but instead provided a subtle cushion for her head as she fell.

She blinked, time flew before her.

Two figures stood over her.

"…Oh my God! No…"

"…shit! Get an ambulance! You have to! Listen…"

Everything was a blur, but she still managed to shake her head slightly. Her hopes were placed on the red head crouched down looking over her. Anna herself was in a panic as the girl beneath her fluttered her eyes at every interval. Kristoff was about to rush out and call for help when Anna grabbed his hand.

"No! She doesn't want it!" she cried.

He shakily breathed out, "It doesn't matter if she wants help! She's going to get it! We have to!"

She looked to him desperately, "No," her grip tightened, "not now."

He sighed frustrated, "I'll carry her," he placed a hand behind her neck and carried her knees. "Where to?"

The girl was unmoving, and as she looked to the window, a paper was placed slightly angled. Her eyes widened but grew cold and unresponding, it was too late.

They know.

_He _knows.


	4. For You

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update for quite a while, I hope this chapter makes up for it! I had some projects and annoying things, but I don't see much of that in the near future (at least I hope not). Let's just say some _steamy_ things happen in the chapter...not in a literal sense...oh who am I kidding? I guess there is _some_ fluff? But anyway, I can't write smut for my life, regardless, hope you like!

* * *

><p>"Here." Kristoff placed the blonde on the bed gently.<p>

As Anna took off her jacket, he looked around the room while surveying his current position. He quickly looked back to them as he heard Anna gasp.

"She's shivering," she stood up and rushed to a closet near the window, "can you cover her with these?" she carried two thick duvets that stacked up to her chin.

He ran over to her quickly and returned to the bed, spreading the blankets out. Realizing the blankets were uneven, he stomped purposefully as he walked to the other side evening them out.

The air was slowly growing less tense, heartbeats noticeably returning back to normal. Each of their bodies grew less uptight, expecting the environment to be easier to breathe in.

She sighed, "Hold on," she sat on the bed, "you didn't tuck her in properly." She said as tucked some of the blanket underneath the girl's chin.

Kristoff scrunched his nose, "Hey, I didn't sign up for this. I just want my money back." He looked to her tiredly.

She shook her head but looked back to him, "I didn't even ask for your help, but you came anyway." She squinted her eyes, taking notice of his black eye once more, but properly this time. "Where'd you get that?" her head tilted slightly.

He waved it off, "It's nothing," he turned around, "just some jerks. I uh," he coughed, "I took care of it, 'was no problem. Anyways, I'll see you later. At least, when you can pay me off."

Anna reached for his shoulder, "No hold on," she sat him down near the coffee table across the bed, "let me fix you up, a small thank you for now." She reached for his hat and walked to the bathroom. "When was the last time you took a shower?" she called.

He rolled his eyes, "I was just in a fight and you ask me that? I was working out, before it happened, probably the reason why." He ruffled his hair but looked over to the bed. "So," she walked back from the bathroom, "is she your sister or cousin or something?" he asked.

"Uh," she sat next to him cross-legged, "yeah. It's the first time this kind of thing happened." She laughed.

"Yeah sure, of course! I mean, the resemblance is pretty clear." She brought the warm cloth across his forehead, careful of his eye. Her other hand was cupping his jaw to keep his face steady.

She scrunched her face, and ran back into the bathroom.

He scoffed, "What exactly are you doing? You're doing too much for me, you barely even know me. I mean, didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" he slumped on the bench.

"I already told you, fixin' you up and yeah, they did. But they're dead, so they can't do much. Now, you need to at least look decent before going home, what about your parents? Aren't they going to say something about your eye?" she came back with an icepack.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm uh, I'm adopted actually, but I'm living on my own. No one can really lecture me, unless they're my landlord or something like that." He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh I," she handed him the cold pack, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry or anything." She handed him his hat.

Kristoff sighed but stood up, "Eh, no problem. I have to get going though," he stood in the door way and waved with the pack in hand, "I'll return this. If I, uh…remember anyways, thanks." He secured his hat back on, but bumped into the doorway frame as Anna laughed and waved him off, to which he smiled.

Her smile faded as her gaze switched back to the bed. She moved over to the chair and sat down. Anna sat there pondering what she would do as soon as the girl woke up. Proper introductions wouldn't be such a bad start, but then what? She didn't seem mentally stable. But it was clear that she wouldn't mean her any harm, in fact, Anna was sure _she_ would have to be the gentler one of the two.

Her eyebrows gently furrowed, "What am I going to do with you?"

Not too soon after that, labored breathing could be heard with little effort. The blonde broke from a cold sweat and looked around as her eyes adjusted, then a face of terror and shame greeted Anna.

"Hold on a second," she held hands out as if it would calm her down, "take it easy. I won't hurt you, I promise. Just tell me what's wrong, it'll be ok…" her voice was quiet but firm.

The girl threw the blankets off and looked around desperately, then she came to accept her defeat. She looked to the red head desperately, pleading her for something. But there weren't as many clues as to what she wanted, more so to what she needed. She quickly hid herself from view, or tried to rather.

Anna sat next to her but hesitated, "Can we start off simple at least? Can you," she shifted her feet onto the bed properly and sat cross legged, "tell me your name?"

The girl sniffed and hugged her knees tightly, "El…Elsa."

The red head smiled, "Well then Elsa," she placed her hand on the blonde's knee, "nice to officially meet 'cha. If you didn't read my note yet, I'm Anna." She leaned forward a bit.

Elsa turned herself towards the wall, "Hey now," Anna peeked at her, "you can't hide such a pretty face." She perked up but grew disappointed. Hoping to lighten the mood she started again, "I fixed 'ya up, you were kind of a mess. I mean, you're still really pretty either way. But uh," she cleared her throat and smiled again, "I hope you like the way I did your braid. I made it a little neater, but it's the same just as before."

Suddenly, Elsa lifted her head up and felt her braid. Her fingers smoothed over the spaces in between her hair as the parts intertwined within each other. She seemed to be in a daze, but as slowly as her face softened, her face quickly turned back into shame. She began tugging on her braid roughly.

"Wh-what are you," Anna's eyebrows furrowed, "what are you doing?" her voice sounded almost pained.

Elsa nodded and finally ran both of her hands through her hair quickly, wincing when she tried brushing through knots. She stood up teary eyed, "I don't want it," she ran to the door, "I don't need it. I don't need anyone."

She tried desperately opening the door, but somehow she couldn't manage to open it. She turn around and slid to ground with her back against the door.

"I didn't know," she looked up, "that staying with me was such a bad thing." Anna looked at her with a weak smile. "If you want to go, I'm not stopping you. But I just thought that you had no place to go, I understand if you want to, it's no problem."

Elsa stood up, her now loose platinum blonde hair swooped to cover her eye, she opened her mouth but closed it. She looked at her, almost apologetically. But, as she reached for the door knob, her hands shook.

Gripping the knob, she heard Anna breathing in loudly.

"My guardians," she stood unsure, "won't be here for a while. I told them you're a friend, so you don't have to worry." Elsa looked over her shoulder slightly, "It would be nice to not be alone for once, I can tell it would help. Both of us I mean. And I don't want you out there, out there where they might find you again." Anna played with her thumbs as she looked expectantly to the other girl.

Elsa looked to her side, to be honest she was tired. She'd obviously been through a lot, lately her days had been...eventful to say the least. She simply stood there, stained t-shirt and ripped jeans in all. Last time she 'cleaned up' was nearly a week or two ago, at the showers near the beach around early morning. The only people not to be bothered by her were in a similar situation, homeless and alone. But unlike them she had planned to go home a day or so ago, but with the men showing up as they did, her plans were delayed.

_What if Anna hadn't shown up?_

No ideas came to her head. Her life had been over, everything was set in stone, 15 years ago. She was 21, she could've gotten a job and lived a decent life, but her appearance and 'background' didn't exactly qualify her with a stable income. This girl, Anna Arendelle, was literally the answer to her prayers, her angel. She looked like one too, but that was the problem. _She_ would make her stay, if she knew her well enough, and she did.

_I was just hallucinating, it couldn't be him. They can't possibly know where she is, he couldn't possibly know. He was even past his own time, how did I even know if he is still alive? _

Her eyes suddenly widened.

_I can stay._

She turned around fully, properly facing Anna. Trying to compose herself, she shook her head, smiling. With teary eyes she looked to her as if she had just come home.

Anna simply shook it off but pulled Elsa out into the hallway, happy she wasn't as alone as before. School hadn't been fun, her courses were already chosen, she was inheriting a hefty sum of money as well as various properties, including her current school. Having to inherit and maintain one of the top schools in world meant serious business, nothing but the best was given to her. But the hypocrites at school merely pushed her off as a rich snob. Despite what they believed, Kai and Gerda somehow managed to keep her down to earth and humble. All in all, there was a lot of pressure coming from various places, sometimes unexpected. It would be nice to have someone to trust and have fun with.

She opened the door, "Here ya go," she motioned for Elsa to come in, "Kai had you stay in one of the guest rooms, usually where business partners stay. I'm hoping this one'll be more," her hands performed some sort of motion, "homey. D'ya like it?" she knocked her fists together excitedly, waiting for the blonde to react.

The room was a light cream, except for the wall border with a pattern repeated continuously around the room. The window offered a seat, in which showed a view of the gardens behind the house. A door adjacent to the bed led to the bathroom, of which contained onyx marble. Elsa would have counted herself lucky if the room had been half as amazing as it was.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle.

Anna walked in with her, "I'm pretty sure you wanna clean up already, towels are already there. I'll find something in my closet for you to wear, though you're quite a bit taller than me. I'll find something," she ran outside, "'til then hang tight!"

Elsa laughed.

_It's been a while._

* * *

><p>She threw her jacket across the marble floor deciding to do her own laundry as soon as everything was settled. Her t-shirt and jeans soon joined the pile, she noticed that her demeanor was much more calm. Knowing herself well enough, times like this were and are quite rare. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had been this content. Turning the knob, she settled for a comfortable warm setting. Taking in the warm water showering over her, she closed her eyes. Surprised that new soap and shampoo had already been placed there she sighed. There hadn't been a time that she could remember in which life was this comfortable, though she knew there had been, but it was too distant a time to remember.<p>

* * *

><p>With a towel wrapped around herself as well as her hair, she strode outside. Closing her eyes to fix the towel on her head, the steam from the restroom followed her. Anna had been lying on the bed with the spare clothes exasperatedly, but feeling the warmth suddenly invade the room, she looked to Elsa. The girl had had goose bumps as soon as she made contact with the cold air, but she barely even shivered. Anna ogled her, though she would be ashamed to admit it.<p>

A deep scarlet enveloped her cheeks, "Oh my God," she quickly covered her eyes, "I uh, I didn't expect this I swear. I just thought you'd tell me when you're done and change in there. Oh dear." she nearly died.

Elsa's eyes grew wide as she heard the voice, and she quickly hugged herself, causing the towel on her head to fall down.

She sighed, "It's fine," Anna quickly put her hand down, "t-thank you."

The red head simply stared, dumbstruck. Damp, light brown hair was combed off to their respectable sides from where they parted. She noticed that light freckles dusted themselves near the girl's collarbones and shoulders.

She shook herself off, "Here," she placed the clothes on the bed, "I'll uh, leave you to it." Anna rushed out of the room in a hurry.

Elsa huffed the single hair annoying her eyes, "Thank you," she smiled to herself, "Anna."

From the hallway, her heart beat quickened. Mentally slapping herself, she sighed. But remembering that she now had a friend, she grinned. And this time she would stay, Anna hoped, at least for some time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's a Sunday night here, but I didn't want to leave you hanging for 4 weeks (it's just not right). If it feels confusing, don't worry it'll all be explained soon enough (and by soon I mean in the very distant future). I look forward to updating this Friday night! Because this chapter just killed me, not in a good way...And thank you for all the awesome reviews and attention to this, love you guys lots :D


	5. Stars

**_A/N:_ **Kill me. Go ahead. I haven't updated like I've wanted to. But hey, summer break is coming...in seven weeks. I just desperately wanted to fit in a chapter this week. Thanks for being patient, I honestly didn't intend for this chapter to be this long. _There's fluff here, but self harm will be in this chapter too._ I can't sugar coat this story anymore, I can't prance around and promise you happiness for anyone either. From now on I won't be warning what you happens so, uh, good luck! *waves*

* * *

><p><em>15 years ago<em>

Winter time In the Arendelle house called for peace. Within the large confines of the house, a family lay nestled within their living room. Cream furniture was placed in various places as colorful decorated rugs lay underneath them. The lights were off as the only source of illumination lay in the warm embers of the fireplace. Roderick and Elizabeth Arendelle lay on a single couch together, and as they had fallen asleep their daughters sat near the fire place.

Anna tightened the grip on her green blanket as she peered into the fire. She glanced outside the window where it had begun to snow in little quantities, as if reindeer themselves had shook to get rid of the flurry. It was still fairly cold so she shivered quietly as she dug her chin inside the cloth.

"Anna?" Elsa looked to her, "Is something wrong?"

She sneezed. "I'm kind of cold still."

Elsa hurried over to her, placing her blue blanket over her sister as she sat next to her.

"Is that better?" She asked looking to Anna.

"Y-yeah, it's fine. But we can share," the little red head scooched to her wrapping both blankets around them. She smiled happily closing her eyes, "I think this is better. Yeah, this is better."

"Yup," the older girl agreed, "much better."

Elsa held the blankets around them as she yawned, Anna nestled up to her. Opening her eyes, she looked to her younger sister. Anna had been healing nicely, though she had more than her fair share of coughing and sneezing, this was a happier existence than when she had first met her. It was difficult at first, her parents struggling to explain to her why her sister was continuously sick and having to visit the hospital, so of course she worried. Every tough cough or cry would send Elsa running to her crib, Anna would wail but, nonetheless it would be at least reduced to sniffs until her parents arrived. She had been proud too, and because she was such a good big sister Anna healed faster, her parents had told her so. At this point, she was hoping the warmth of the crackling fire would keep them both warm and safe.

"Hey Elsa," a voice whispered, "does the cold bother you?" Anna looked up to her.

She thought for a moment, then grinned.

"Nope," she shook her head, "as long as you're here to keep me warm!"

* * *

><p><em>Two Years Later <em>

_I'm not warm._

The train's whistle sounded throughout the station nearly deafening her. People were bustling as they pushed each other to get in or out of the train. Many of whom were business people on their phones while the rest hustled to their destinations. For a while, living in the slums of the city seemed like a decent idea, there were many abandoned buildings where she could take up a residence. But despite this, the past two years hadn't been kind to her, especially looking at her current situation. Here she was, no parent or guardian, traveling by train across many miles.

Elsa had grown tough through the years, though only a few she changed quickly. She toughened herself, whether due to the situation demanding it or to protect herself, she didn't know. Her only hope was a homeless shelter quite a ways from her city. It was a rundown place, cold and concrete, not to mention that it held it's land in impoverished territory that was abundant in the homeless and untrustworthy. It was a rough world, more so to her than when she was six years old, but it was the cruel reality.

Either by mercy or by neglect everyone had ignored her, but seeing what life she lead, she needed it to be that way. Everyone lived on their own laws, corruption, fraud, anything that brought more than enough food on their plate. By the time she had suffered fainting spells due to a serious lack of food, she was sure she was as good as dead. The next morning she found herself in the care of a troubled 17 year old thief named Flynn Rider, and though he was constantly drunk and smoking, he wanted to change. But despite the bond they shared and the time that passed, she knew the life she needed to lead, and she only requested him to fix up his as she stayed in the shelter. That was, until she could no longer bear the abuse that took place there. So here she was, back to square one, returning to the place she had been afraid of for such a while.

She wandered around the station, and despite the fact she looked lost, she had been here before and she knew exactly where she was going. When she was at home, the cold never did bother her, provided she had some blankets or Anna. But here, alone as the sun was setting and the temperature dropping, she knew. It had been so easy before, to ignore the cold, but everything was different now. The truth was it did bother her, not because it was cold but because she didn't have Anna, the only warmth she knew. Or rather, the only one left since the accident, and honestly that was all she needed. But one day she said, they would be together again and if she had to brave through the cold, then so be it. Ever since then she put on a mask, and that was the way it had ever been since.

Getting on the train, she took notice of where the other passengers were going. As they moved closer towards the front of the train, she looked through the windows of the doors. She moved quickly towards the last cart, her grip tightening on the straps of her worn backpack. Swiftly opening the doors, she moved to the luggage cart and waited for the train to start moving. When it finally reached it's proper pace, she moved from between the baggage and opened the last door onto a balcony where the scenery zoomed by quickly. With fields of green pastures and mountains passing by, she hoped her future would be just as bright.

But it would stay that way, and on cold nights Elsa would cry herself to sleep thinking why it had to be this way. Why she had to stay at the orphanage, why she couldn't see her sister anymore, why she couldn't do anything that would bring her happiness. She wondered why she couldn't get away from the horrors of what had happened, what she had seen, what she thought would happen, and why she would be plagued with such thoughts until nine years later. At that point, she was sure everything was just a dream, a horrible dream where everything wasn't as bad as it truly was. But at the same time, her memories seemed like a distant foggy past and at the same time, she wondered if what had happened actually was a memory. So with so much energy pent up in recalling an event that seemed important, she realized it was too much to be wasted, so no matter how she suffered, she focused on the task at hand.

_As long as you're here to keep me warm._

* * *

><p>Elsa sat cross legged on the bed as she looked at her toes, her arms covering her stomach as her eyes were tired. Thinking about what had gone on before, it seemed like such a different world. What was left of her, what happened to what she dreamt about for years? She had been so afraid, what was to become of it? What was she supposed to do? She had planned this out a million times times over, but she never took the actual circumstances into account.<p>

_What are you so afraid of?_

Although she heard the door creaking, she paid no attention as she continued staring down at her feet. It was an empty feeling, she wasn't sad or depressed, she was just unsure. But even now, she didn't know was she was unsure of.

Anna peaked from behind the door, "Hey," her voice was soft, "I was just down the hall and I heard something. Or at least I thought I did, are you okay?"

Elsa shook her head, "Yeah," she looked around tiredly, "it was just...a dream."

"Are you sure?" She held her sides, "You can tell me! I mean, if you want to." She lay on the bed, her back relying on the headboard for support.

"No, no it's fine. It's not bothering me all that much, not as much as it used to." She nodded.

The red head looked at her own toes, "But it still bothers you," she turned to Elsa, "even if it isn't as bad as before, it still matters. It shapes you into a part of who you are," she outstretched her sleeve to wipe away the older girl's tears, "and trust me Elsa, who you are is beautiful."Anna smiled at her.

Her sleepy eyes took notice of her tears, "T-thank you Anna," she sighed, "I was just in a daze there, it's nothing to worry about, I'm okay."

"Fine, fine," she stood up, "but the sun will be getting up anytime now." She looked out to the window, the sky was turning brighter by the second. "Do you want some breakfast? I mean, I don't mean to brag or anything," Elsa looked up to her, "but I make a mean breakfast." Anna winked.

"Sure," The blonde was quickly snatched by her arm as Anna dragged her throughout the house. But as they approached the end of the hall, she ran into her room and returned with two blankets, one green and one blue.

"Here you go," she placed both blankets around Elsa's shoulders, "it gets a little cold when it's early morning here. But here's to staying warm!" She scooped Elsa's hand as they ran quickly down the stairs.

_You keep me warm._

"How do you like crepes?" Anna slipped behind the island and lay out the utensils, reaching for the top shelf. But despite tipping to her toes, she couldn't reach the top shelf.

"Crepes?" Elsa questioned from behind the island.

"Yeah crepes," she brought her legs onto the counter, "if I could get the darn mix then we'd have 'em in no time!" Her her hands searched inside the cabinet. "Here we go! So how about it?" She waved the box as Elsa moved next to her, picking up a silicone spatula.

"What are crepes?"

Anna gasped, "You don't know what crepes are? Well then, " she brought a mixing bowl out, "I'm about to show you a whole new world." She ran to the fridge. "I haven't made my favorite in the longest time! Here we have the stuff," she gathered the ingredients her arms, "ice cream, whipped cream, strawberries, Nutella food of the gods," her mouth watered.

"What's this for?" Elsa peeked.

Anna turned around and closed the refrigerator door with her foot, dumping the contents from her arms onto the island, she rubbed her hands together as her tongue peeked from the corner of her mouth.

"This stuff here," she reached her arm around Elsa's shoulder, "this is for the greatest meal of all time. I present to you, Anna's-All-Day-Every-Day-Chocolate-Buffet! The ingredients anyway, but still! I first made this baby when I was alone at home, it was the first time staying home alone too, but hey that's the only time I make it!" Her eyes seemed to shine. She brought her hand to her mouth as she whispered, "I sneak some Kisses from the so called 'secret cabinet', Kai and Gerda hide them, I know they're supposed to take care of me but really! It's deprivation I tell ya!" Her voice grew louder as Elsa inched away laughing.

"You're very sociable," she smiled, "where I've been you don't see that often. It's a good thing to be, friendly too." She smiled to herself.

"You really think so? I'm glad," she pushed herself onto the top of the counter, "at least you think so. But anyway! How was your sleep? Were my pajamas okay? Sorry I couldn't find anything bigger, in fact I haven't grown at all," she chagrined.

Elsa giggled, "No no it's fine, my sleep was great. But the shirt, actually, it's a lot bigger than I think even you need." She noticed how the gray sleeves passed her elbows.

"Ha, it's one of those shirts that are so stretched because you cover your legs with them. You know on those cold nights, right? If I'd have given you anything else I'm pretty sure you'd feel constricted. I mean, you'd look good in anything, you're gorgeous but wow your hair..." She sighed, but here eyes quickly widened. She cleared her throat, "Anyway, do you want to start making the crepes?" She swung her heel and hit the cabinet underneath her.

Standing back down, she grabbed a handful of Kisses and dropped them on the counter.

"Do you want a Kiss?" She had already started to open two from their silver foil, she tossed them into a tiny glass bowl.

Elsa's eyes widened, "A-Anna..."

"Oh God no," she laughed, "I mean the chocolate! These," she held up one by the strip of paper, "are Kisses. Best little things ever," she squealed. "Here, we'll start with the flour. I like sprinkling it with my hands first, it makes me feel all chef-like." And so she pinched a small quantity into her hands and drizzled the powder fancily.

"Uh, won't it take much longer?" Elsa added as she stared at Anna, the girl was giving quite the effort as she stared at the bowl very intently as she sprinkled it.

"It's perfectly fine," she stood up, "and besides! It give me time for this!" She flicked the flour at the girl who had questioned her methods.

Elsa wiped her face devoid of most of the flour, then she looked back and forth between Anna and the flour. Carefully, she grabbed a handful from the bag, Anna immediately prepared herself as she started to giggle. She turned serious for a swift second but barely stifled a laugh.

"Whatchu gonna do?" She challenged.

"This," Elsa ran forward and Anna proceeded to lead the chase.

They moved through the kitchen and into the living room, to which Elsa quickly tossed the blankets she had previously held. Nearly bumping into the table, Anna narrowly dodged Elsa as her moves were anticipated. But they moved to the kitchen once more, and were caught running around the island multiple times. Closely bumping into the counter as she looked behind her, Anna knocked down the bag of flour unknowingly. Elsa had clearly found this a hazard, and believing Anna would continue the chase in another room, she turned around slowly to fix the mess.

Trying to react quickly she warned, "Anna wait!" But ended bracing herself as she tightly closed her eyes.

The fall was quick, and luckily the fall hadn't hurt as much as expected with the flour cushioning her head. But regardless, there they lay, in a very compromising state. Anna's hands on either side of her head, Elsa's hands lay flat on the ground, her eyes slowly opening.

The red head's face dangerously close to matching her hair, "H-hey," Anna stuttered. She held her breath and tried desperately not to release it all at once, time seemed to move by around them.

Elsa's eyes had slowly started to burn, so she gently closed them.

"C-can you get off please?" Her own breath was caught in her throat as well, shallow and seemingly deprived.

Anna blinked, "Oh, yeah sorry." She moved over quickly sitting on her bottom on the flour covered floor. She remained tight lipped as her messy hair covered her blazing face.

The other girl had sat up but quickly retreated to the bathroom, though she restrained her speed, a breeze was made and alerted Anna.

"Elsa wait," she tried following her, but was left outside the bathroom door.

She had degraded herself, disgracing the very air she breathed. It was an accident of course, but she knew how fragile Elsa had been. In fact, it was just last night that she had let Anna in, but here she stood shattering what precious bonds she had worked so hard to make. She would admit, the blonde was stubborn, but luckily not as relentless as her.

She knocked, the first attempt didn't even touch the door, "E-elsa," her voice was dry, "I'm sorry. I pushed you-"

"It's fine," she replied as if she had held her breath.

Anna held her breath. "I'm going to go to school for a while, I'll be back around three or four. You can help yourself to any food...will you need anything?"

"No I'll be okay," Elsa called out, "go. You'll be late." Her voice had been high as she tried to hide that her nose was stuffed.

Her reflection seemed insane, hair and face spotted with flour, cheeks and nose blotched with red. She clutched the sides of the sink closing her eyes, trying to calm herself, she steadied her breathing.

_I can't breathe. It's too cramped in here. Can't breathe. Can't breathe._

She backed into the door, hard. As she heard what seemed to be the front door, she fell. Anna was gone. She grabbed at her neck, her hair, anything she could to ease the pain in her throat. Every memory came flooding back, the accident, Anna, everything. But it was the same petty repetitive cycle over and over again, and when the time came, she could never remember what happened. One minute you're fine, something happens, you hurt yourself the next.

_It'll be over, it's almost over. Conceal, don't feel, he isn't real. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Anna will be home, don't let her know. She shouldn't know, she won't know._

As she made her way outside into the main hall, she clutched her head. Falling on her knees, she took heavy breaths.

_It wasn't him, it was Anna. Anna wouldn't hurt you, it was an accident. It wasn't him. It wasn't him._

She repeated the mantra over and over hoping to ease herself out slowly. As she slowly opened her eyes, her vision lay cloudy as she was brought to the same street. The sun was only beginning to set and it set a tone of blood red, a single man in the distance. But he was coming closer at a slow pace. Inch by inch. He didn't need to walk, he just moved. She was turned back to the same six year old girl, running for her life. But even though in reality she was crying on the floor and knew it, she felt nothing but pure terror.

The little girl turned around to run forward but was stopped by the shadow of man.

_He isn't real. He isn't real. Conceal don't feel, don't let them know. Don't let him know._

She opened her eyes, terrified.

_Well now they know._

* * *

><p>Anna couldn't think of anything else the entire day, the guilt ramming back into her head once she forgot. It refused to be ignored, and Anna couldn't help but oblige. No amount of history, or science, or math could whisk her away from the sad fact. The fact that she had betrayed a fragile trust, and Elsa's no less. Of course she knew better, a helpless girl out on the streets, she shouldn't have gotten herself involved with any of it. But she was desperate, she was beaten, broken even. Hell, she was worse than broken, much worse. Anna shook away the thoughts.<p>

_Why would you even think that, Elsa needs you._

But how far would this go? She could stay for a while, but Kai and Gerda would return and she couldn't keep lying, especially not with these outbursts that Elsa would have. More importantly, how far would Elsa let her go? If she knew her well enough, she would try to leave at one point.

_But I won't let her, I owe her that much. We'll find out what to do, we can figure this out together and she won't have to live in fear._

She was walking through the gardens of the school, heading towards the south wing to get a first aid kit specially for Elsa. Knowing what she could possibly do, she thought ahead. But as she started to walk faster, someone bumped into her.

"Hey," he pushed past her, "watch where you're going!"

But some things never change.

Someone tapped her shoulder, but gently.

She opened her mouth but closed it. "Hans," she sighed, "you scared me."

"Oh," he seemed genuinely surprised, "did I interrupt something?"

She waved him off, "No way, I was just thinking."

Hans looked to her, "And what may I ask, is on your lovely little mind?"

Anna sighed, she clutched her books close to her chest. "It's complicated,"

"Well," he grinned, "I've got time."

She looked down, "I-I can't tell you," her voice grew small, "it's something I can't explain. It's not for me to say, I'm in no place to talk about it all."

"If that's the case," his smile eased, "can I at least ask where you're going? I'd be happy to escort you."

"To the nurse's office," she thought, "to uh...visit a friend. She didn't feel well in class today, I'm hoping to cheer her up." She prayed that even at the least a classmate would be there, she knew nothing of friendships in school.

"While we're talking, how have you been? I'm sorry about last time, my uncle is pretty protective. Poor guy doesn't know the meaning of a teenage social life," he laughed.

She agreed, "My guardian isn't exactly 'hip' either. But I've been okay, tired but decent."

"Is that why you have flour on your face?"

She squished her cheeks, "Oh God," an embarassed blush made itself know, "have I been walking around all day looking like this?"

His laughter was deep but melodic, "You look just fine." He winked.

"Thanks Hans," she smiled, "you sure know how to cheer a girl up."

They had entered the main building, and the air was cooler, Anna looked to him kindly. But as quickly as she had done so, a woman bumped into her, but she was pleading.

"Have you seen my son? Please tell me you've seen him!" She clasped Anna's shoulders.

"Hold on, calm down," she tried to reassure her, "what's his name? What did he look like?"

But before she could answer, Hans ripped her from Anna.

"Miss, I'm not sure you have the proper visitation rights to be here." He warned, his eyes cold.

And he was right. Compared to his and Anna's crisp uniforms, she was ragged. Her clothes, though they looked professional, were a mess and torn at some edges. They seemed to be the clothes you would find at a second hand store, and her hair was messy and tangled.

"Hans," she voiced, "you don't have to be so rude! I think I may have, was he in a hurry?" The woman nodded, "Then I'd say he was running towards the north wing, he didn't look like he was in danger or anything, he just seemed to be in a hurry."

She sighed, "Bless you," and she walked quickly dissapearing outside into the gardens.

"What's wrong Hans? You can't just grab someone like that!" She grew concerned.

He looked to her like she was a child, "Anna," his voice almost sounded pitying, "did you see what she was wearing? People like that don't belong here, we all have our place in society, you can't just burst the social barrier like that! And not to mention she looked crazy, she could have been trying to hurt you for all we knew."

Anna shook her head at him but slowed, "H-here's my stop," she opened the back door, "just control yourself, she was just trying to find her son Hans."

He tried to reason with her, "Anna I-"

"Westerguard," a deep voice sounded.

Hans looked to the owner and grew dark, "Bjorman. Anna is this your friend? I thought you said she-"

She laughed nervously, "Yeah I know what I said! Like I told you before, I'm tired! I wasn't paying attention to that-"

"What's your filthy mutt doing here?" Hans raised his voice as Sven growled.

Kristoff got up, "Listen here you asshole-"

Anna shoved herself between the both of them, "Hans, Kristoff," her voice was firm, "both of you back off. I don't know what's the deal with you people today but seriously, do you need to do this?"

Hans backed away still staring at Kristoff, "I'll see you later," his anger lingered, "Anna."

Kristoff sat back down, "You hang out with him? I swear Arendelle," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "you just get worse by the day."

"Hey," she made her way to the glass cabinets, "I'm not here for you. I'm just here for supplies, she got hurt again."

"The blonde chick? Your sister?" He stood up huffing, "I'll drive you home, just in case Hans-"

Anna shot him a glance, "Be nice." She placed the kit in her backpack. Sven stood up and wagged his tail at her. She knelt down, "I don't think we've met before, what's your name buddy?"

"His name is Sven, not buddy." He said getting up, "Now let's hurry up, the sun is setting and I've got to go get Sven the carrots that I promised him." He pulled out his keys.

Walking to the parking lot, Anna giggled as Sven stuck by her, this led to some jealousy within Kristoff.

His car was a piece of junk, at the least, if it wouldn't have been fixed up. A black '70s mustang was parked all the way at the back of the lot, and considering Kristoff wasn't really friends with anyone besides Sven, it fit his character. Despite some chipped paint around the hood and the front and back bumpers, and a dent in the trunk, the car wasn't that bad. But looking at all the other cars that had been parked towards the front, his car was a rust bucket honking at Death's garage door.

He opened the door for her, "Ladies first," he stopped Sven, "really Sven? You replace me that easily?" He pouted. Sven whined but jumped into the back seat.

While he ran to his door, Anna massaged her temples.

"Something the matter?" He closed the door and started the engine.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I just don't know how to face her. I did something stupid today, but I mean, it wasn't my fault or anything. But still, it was an accident."

"Do you want to tell us about it?" He asked pulling out of the lot.

"Us?" She looked back to Sven, "Well, all I can say is that I just...moved her out of her comfort zone."

Kristoff scrunched his nose, "Anna," he looked at her, "you pushed your sister out of her comfort zone?"

"No! Well yeah," she thought, "but it was an accident!"

He laughed, "You really are something else Arendelle," he nodded, "if it was an accident then I'm sure she would understand. If not, then tell her just because a little 'accident' happens doesn't mean you want to get in her pants." He used air quotes.

"Jesus Christ Kristoff! Keep your hands on the wheel!" She panicked. "Anyway, she is really complicated, I'm pretty sure whatever advice would work for anyone wouldn't apply to her."

He yawned, "I'm sure it wouldn't," he replied sarcastically.

Though the ride wasn't all that long, Anna had learned some things about Kristoff. Of course, figuring that he was a tech savvy and anti-social nerd she found that he was on a scholarship. Honors list and a member of the local animal shelter, he hoped to study and be a veterinarian or work in the automobile design industry. But in the mean time, he worked at an ice cream shop simply because, "Ice is my life!" But he was still a scruffy guy, he kept his blazer in the trunk and dress shirt open (undershirts are his best pals), despite the constant protests of his teachers. His sleeves were always folded to his elbows and he kept his father's leather watch on his right wrist, it was his pride and joy (next to Sven), and his evenings consisted of shining the gold rim of his watch and sharing carrots with his mutt.

"You know," he looked at her, "despite the fact you broke my favorite prototype of a modified phone, you aren't all that bad Aren-," he stopped, "Anna."

She shrugged, "I try," noticing her house she pointed, "over there!"

He pulled over, "Yeah yeah, I know."

Parking the car in the front he sighed. "Well here you go-"

A scream shouted from the house.

"Oh no," Anna rushed out of the car, not even bothering to close the door.

Kristoff stretched his neck running after her, "Here we go again." Sven followed them closely, trailing behind.

Opening the door, Anna found Elsa lying at the bottom of the stairs crying. She was hunched over, clutching her stomach as if she were about to be sick. She quickly skidded over to her, and held Elsa close, rocking her back and forth. Finally catching up, Kristoff stayed within range. The blonde girl had slowly quieted down with help from Anna's gentle whispers.

Kristoff stepped back, "Holy shit," Sven whimpered behind him, "Anna come here."

She stood up slowly with Elsa in her arms, but Kristoff swooped Anna from her loose embrace.

"What the fuck are you?" He shouted, his voice shaking full of fear and shock.

Elsa fell back, but with her hair out of the way, her face was shown. With cuts from above her eyebrows to past her eyes, Elsa had made a living horror story out of herself. Tears burned the marks etched into her cheeks.

"What the fuck is that?" He held Anna close but she forcefully pushed him away.

"Get the hell out of here Kristoff!" Elsa's cries were muffled between Anna's neck and shoulder. "Get the fuck away from us!" Anna shouted as she nestled Elsa closer as they fell.

Kristoff looked desperate, "Anna no I-"

"Leave! Now!" She spat.

And he left.

* * *

><p>Anna had worked quickly to clean the wounds, thankfully Elsa was unconscious and didn't seem to mind the pain, but she still whimpered a bit every few minutes. Anna had lay out a single large sleeping bag for the both of them out on the balcony. She took extra care in wrapping Elsa up in both the green and blue blankets, but she stood up and moved away from the bag. She sat on the cold ground of the balcony and sighed, looking to the stars she hoped for guidance. Anything would help at all really, but she knew she would get no assistance. But today, the stars shined especially brighter. Elsa got up slowly, though her face was red and puffy, her memory was clouded.<p>

"The stars are burning brighter today," Anna whispered.

"Really?" Elsa's strained voice barely made a sound.

Anna nodded gently, "The only time they shine any brighter is right before they turn into something brilliant."

Believing she expected an answer Elsa only began to cry again, "I'm a horrible per-"

"You're only human Elsa," Anna looked at the moon, "in fact you are the most human person I've ever met. You know, we're complicated but simple, just like glass." She rested her head on the pillar behind her and closed her eyes. "We're also fragile and we can be flawed, but that only makes us all the more human. All the more beautiful." Anna opened her eyes, "You're beautiful Elsa," she repeated from once before, "please don't let anyone tell you otherwise." her voice was gentle almost at the brink of tears.

"Anna," Elsa crawled to her and pulled her into a hug, and holding onto one another, they held close the entire night.

_Now she knows._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah I know you can kill me, but to be honest I was afraid for this chapter. Here I am 12:43 am on a school night. My parents are watching me like hawks, any clicking sound and I'm dead. I'd just like to thank you. Thank you, you cute little butts you.

Edit: I'm still wondering if this was a bit harsh? If it is, you're just going to have a _hell_ of a time with me :D

**Up next: _Flowers 'n Polaroids_**


	6. Flowers 'n Polaroids (Part 1)

_Bzzt._

_Bzzt._

A single light broke the still darkness within the room. A redhead stirred as she slowly woke up from her peaceful slumber. Upon hearing a familiar ringtone, Anna groaned.

_It's a Saturday and it's early in the morning, I shouldn't have to get up._

_Bzzt._

Turning to her side table, Anna opened one eye to soften the nearly blinding effect of her phone. Sighing, she sat up and brought the device to her ear.

"Lady of the house speaking," she yawned, "how can I help you?"

"Anna," the voice seemed just as tired, "I need some help."

She rubbed her eye, "Hans," she blinked slowly, "it's barely even four in the morning, what is it?"

He was quiet for a few seconds, "I just really need your help right now, can you meet me outside your house?"

"I," she closed her mouth, "never mind. Just make this worth my time Hans." Anna stretched her arms and spat out the hair that seemed to have stuck to the side of her mouth.

She looked over to Elsa, the other girl had been facing towards the balcony. With her back to Anna, she had settled in a position that consisted of taking up as little space as possible. She hugged her sides as her legs were kept close to her chest, the space between the two had been wide, and Elsa was nearly falling off the bed.

Both had fallen asleep on the balcony together, but it wasn't until around midnight that Anna had woken up. Of course the air was getting colder so she had carried the blonde to her bed, and making sure to respect Elsa's boundaries, she moved over to her own side. She hadn't forgotten what had happened the day before and knowing Elsa, she expected another such breakdown to occur soon. But she did acknowledge that it was her fault and was willing to take full responsibility, and if not then who would? She had promised too, and Anna never breaks her promises. Ever.

Standing up, Anna opened her drawer and took out a sticky note as she jotted down a quick note just in case the girl woke up before she came back. Then she looked back to the bed, a light breathing could be heard, very much the opposite to hers as she would snore like there was no tomorrow and wake up like a complete mess. But from what she could tell Elsa merely had ruffled up hair, and that was at the very most.

Anna opened up her closet doors and barely looked at what clothes she took. Lazily, she threw on gray sweat pants and an oversized pink hoodie, and despite this being her usual 'morning jog' wear she didn't expect to be out too long. Even on the rare occasions that she did her 'jugs' she wouldn't even accomplish her task, she simply groaned at the job and finally stopped what she had been so previously set out on doing.

Despite her sleepiness, Anna had hopped down the stairs. The sooner this was over the sooner she could go back to sleep. But regardless, she knew she wouldn't return to her warm and cozy bed until that night, this only made her more miserable. She jingled the keys in her pocket as she walked to the main entrance. Seeing Hans across the street she turned to lock the door, her only concern -hopefully- sleeping in bed still sound asleep. Anna made her way to him still fairly weary, her eyes tired and braids frizzy and messy.

Hans was leaning on the hood of his gray sedan, "Hey beautiful," his eyes were just as sleep deprived as Anna's if not more, "sorry for waking you up early." The sun hadn't even risen yet.

She looked him up and down, either he was up the entire night or he was this naturally messy, the latter being unlikely. His black jacket was wrinkled as well as his baggy brown pants, his hair wasn't kempt anymore either as not every hair was slicked back in place.

Anna scrunched her nose, "You look like a mess, what happened to you?"

He chuckled, "I know. But I'll explain later," he took out a flower from behind him, "I have a begonia as an apology though! I'm pretty sure you're not a morning person either."

"Oh really," she took the flower, "what makes you think that?"

"Like I said before, I'll explain later. But for now I have to ask for a favor," she nodded, "can we go out for a while?"

She stared at him tight lipped, "Are you serious? You got me up early in the morning just so we could 'go out for a while'?" he smiled apologetically as she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Fine, but make this quick I want to get home as soon as possible."

He looked to her thankfully and walked her to the door. As he sprinted back to his side, she smelled the flower. Taken aback she decided it seemed too sour for her liking, yet she wearily put on a happy face as he climbed in.

The whole ride had been quiet and if it had not been for the subtle sound of the radio and the heating system, both would have fallen asleep. Anna herself had looked out to the window tiredly while Hans would occasionally straighten himself as he would constantly doze off. The scenery had mostly remained the same, for a while it had been buildings then the freeway. Finally, he pulled over as the surrounding area had turned into a forest. The sky itself had hinted at the beginnings of a sunrise, although it would seem to happen in more or less than an hour.

Hans held onto the steering wheel for a few minutes, his breathing had seemed to become more noticeable, then slowly his shoulders relaxed. Anna looked to him as her sleeplessness had vanished, she had remembered their last meeting and composed herself as she felt fit. He had covered his eyes with his arm and turned off the car, she huffed.

"Remind me why I'm here again?" her voice was no longer sleepy.

"You have every right to be mad at me," his arm still lay over his eyes, "but allow me to explain."

Anna placed the flower onto her side of the dashboard, "Well," she crossed her arms, "I'm waiting."

"Come on," Hans reached for the door and stepped outside.

Following after him she slammed the door shut, "Are you seriously going to tell me or what?" she ran after him.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday," he nodded, "it wasn't right of me to be like that to you. Especially to you, it wasn't your fault."

"What are you talking about?" she tilted her head a bit.

He smiled sadly, "Something happened with my family again," he looked to the ground, "it's always the family. I just wanted to apologize for everything yesterday, I was just in a really bad mindset and someone laying their hands on you…" he looked to the road beside them. "I don't want you to get hurt Anna. I really don't. I don't want you getting in trouble with people like that either."

She struggled to keep up with his pace. "Is this about Kristoff? Listen Hans he's just-"

"It's not like that, no, I just…" he avoided her gaze, "I heard about his reputation Anna. The kind of stuff he does, it's practically the same as criminals. Hacking into computers and custom building his own tech, it's definitely not for the right reasons."

She opened her mouth to speak but grew defensive, "He's supposed to have that kind of stuff going on, people make stuff up Hans. I'm surprised no one's had the authorities get involved with him yet, but it's only a matter of time-"

"That's my point exactly," he turned around to face her, "they have gotten involved. The only thing that stopped them is the fact that his grades are so high, so the suspicion would be turned away from him. The good kids aren't expected to just suddenly turn delinquent. I wouldn't be surprised if-"

"No, Kristoff wouldn't do that. He's just had a rough time, that's it. And it's people like you-"

"Anna," he looked at her, "I'm not your enemy here. I'm just watching out for you, I already told you. I just don't want anyone to hurt you, all I'm saying is that you need to be careful. You're too trusting, too good for this world. Just watch who you trust, not everyone is as good and perfect as they seem. Heck, even I've got my own share of secrets."

She sighed, "I don't need any babying Hans."

The man smiled and tousled her head, "Yeah I know, but that just makes me all the more worried."

Anna turned away, "Is that it then? That's all you have to say?"

Hans nodded, "I want to know you better."

Her sleepy face returned, "You pick the early morning to do that?"

"Well we're already all the way out here! Why not?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Ugh," she walked with him, "fine then. What do you want to know?

He folded his hands neatly behind his back, "I don't know," he thought, "what about what you want to do? What do you want to be?''

"Ha," she laughed, "you ask like you think I have a choice."

"What do you mean? " his eyebrow was raised.

"Heir of Arendelle remember?" he nodded as soon as he remembered, "I don't exactly have a say in what I want to do in life. I've got to uphold the whole family company and deal with everything business-like." She huffed. "If I don't do my job, everything my family has worked for will go down the drain." She threw on her hood.

"Like a toilet flushing," she nodded, "well then, what would you like to be at least? If you were given the choice?" he asked.

"If it were my choice?" she delved into her thoughts, "I guess I've never really thought about it. I mean, this is my whole life, I'm pretty sure it's the reason I was born. But if I were given the choice…wow…I-I don't know."

He laughed, "I'm pretty sure you of all people would have something you would like to do. Any hobbies then?"

"Well, I do like photography. Oh and making some sweets, and writing, and a ton of other things!" she said quickly.

Hans smirked, "You can't convince me that you have a bleak future then. You have a lot of interests, I'm sure you'll find something enjoyable and fun in life. It's just that you have to wait for the right time." He nudged her.

"I hope so," she shrugged sheepishly, "what about you? Got anything planned?"

He straightened his jacket, "I'm set on studying mental health. I'm doing some botany courses too, just for the heck of it. I'm pretty good too, if I do say so myself, and I do." He smirked.

"Look at you being a smarticle particle," she laughed.

"Hey look," Hans looked to the sky, "look at all of them."

Just as he had said so, a flock of birds had flown above their heads. They seemed to argue back and forth as they constantly echoed each other's sounds. Even as they flew off to a different direction Hans heard them from far off.

"They're beautiful," Anna sighed.

"You think so? I have a cabin nearby, my family and I used to go there every Christmas. I actually have a pretty decent collection of game inside, want to go?" he asked.

"I don't know Hans, I've really got to get home." She shrugged.

"Come on Anna," he teased her, "seeing some game isn't going to kill you."

"Hans," she said slowly, "isn't it already a bit much? We already live in a world where food is easy to find, why do you need to kill more?"

They started to walk back to the car, "It's just another sport Anna, it's not hurting anyone." He claimed.

"Yeah, but it kills just for the enjoyment of people. It's twisted Hans," she tried to reason with him.

"Well maybe it is." He shrugged.

She looked confused, "Then why do you do it?"

Hans simply looked away from her face. He seemed ashamed again, this time with a more certain emotion, his face was a mixture of desperation and disgrace. As they approached the car he simply climbed into his seat and waited for Anna to get comfortable in hers. As she buckled her seat belt, he stared at the dashboard with distress etched on his face.

He opened his mouth and spoke slowly, "My brothers told me that only certain things in this world survive, and if it's meant to be then it's meant to be. But that's the reason why I started, at first that's just all it was, harmless teasing. But then it got worse and worse, so I…took my anger out on other things."

"Hans I-"

"My brothers abused me, and back when I was younger it messed with me terribly. For a while I thought I'd be fine punching the walls and muttering under my breath, but it just got out of hand. I found a way out though, getting out of the house and studying, and once I learned about things that interested me I was hooked. But I still do it, and yeah I know it's cruel, that's why I want to stop. God Anna, you don't know how much I'm really trying-"

Anna squeezed his hand, "Hans, you'll be okay. I know that, you're already getting there."

He stared at her and nodded, "I hope you're right Anna. It's something I need to be sure of," he shifted the gears. "Just make sure to watch out okay?"

She watched him, "Hans, I'm going to fine. Both of us will be."

"I know," he smiled to himself, "and I just want to say thank you. I needed this," he sighed.

"That's the two of us then," she yawned, "just don't wake me up so early."

The sky had begun to get lighter and lighter, but the sun still didn't make an appearance. Both had already shaken themselves off as their fatigue had faded, Hans had started conversation up again, but this time to lighter topics. She even shared a few laughs with him as he told her stories of his funniest mess ups, he simply tried to lighten the air between them, and he definitely succeeded. Despite a few silences, they would nudge each other's elbows and break into giggling fits. All in all, their ride back to her house consisted of other people in their cars staring at the pair as their sanity was questioned.

As they approached her house Hans sat up properly, and as the car was pulled up to the front, he cleared his throat.

"Here we are," he looked at her, "I just wanted to thank you again Anna. You don't know how much I needed that."

She waved her hand, "No problem," she reached for her door but he gently touched her shoulder.

"Anna I," he looked hopeful, "I just want you to know that I do care about you-"

"Hans, we talked about this already, I get it okay? 'Watch who you trust' I know, I got all that jazz down in my common sense." She sighed.

"I know but," he gathered his courage, "what are we? What am I to you? Am I friend? Something more? I just want to make everything clear now so neither of us gets hurt."

"Well what do you want us to be? I'm pretty sure we're already friends, what more do we need?"

Hans looked to his lap, "I just," he turned to her, "I thought we could be something more than that..."

Slowly but surely he leaned in, Anna had felt her heart beating quicker and quicker. But as soon as she felt herself leaning in, she shut her eyes and nodded.

"Hans," she sat back, "you're amazing, you really are. But I don't exactly have time for something like this, " she looked out the window, "I have responsibilities, promises that I have to keep, there just isn't room for anything else." Anna said somberly.

He sat properly and shook his head, "Yeah it's fine," he sighed, "but know that I'll always be there for you." He quickly lightened up.

"Thanks Hans," she opened the door, "For everything. We should hangout more often, but maybe just a little bit later in the day." She suggested.

"Anytime sweet cheeks," he winked and drove off.

As he rode away she waved, but as soon as she disappeared from his rear view mirror he sighed and looked to the flower lying on the dashboard.


	7. Flowers 'n Polaroids (Part 2)

**A/N: Hey guys! If you're ****_not_**** new to this little story of mine, please take note that if you've already read ****_Flowers 'n Polaroids _****there is no need to read this chapter. I have just divided the original chapter into two parts so it is easier for you guys to read. Over 7k is a bit much to put in a chapter (and I sincerely apologize for that) so I thought it best to cut 'em up. Chapter 8 will be up as soon as the system posts it! **

* * *

><p>Anna rushed up the stairs making as little noise as she possibly could. As she approached her room, she avoided the creaking spots she was aware of and tip toed to the door. Peaking inside she found the bed had seemed to be already been made up. As she entered and closed the door, her eyes adjusted to the little light inside.<p>

"Elsa?" She called out. Then looking to the balcony, she sighed.

The girl was sitting on the marble floor cross legged and bunched up with familiar blankets. Her hair had been down, and though tousled, had definitely been the kind that looked even better with wild undertones. Anna concluded that she wouldn't even have to comb her hair, wavy and platinum was perfectly fine.

"Hey," she closed the glass doors behind her. "How long have you been up?"

"Not that long, just a couple minutes." She invited Anna inside the blankets to which she declined.

"I already have a hoodie," she stuffed her hands inside the pocket, "you staying up to watch the sun?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Sorry I couldn't be here earlier, I had some business to take care of." Anna cuddled into her hoodie. "I wanted to get back as soon as possible."

Elsa nodded, "It's fine," she looked to the sky.

Anna had been looking at the girl next to her, but she shifted her eyes around the balcony. Of course she was very familiar with the surrounding veranda, but she wasn't sure of what to say. Inside her pocket, her hands were fiddling nervously awaiting for any sign of a conversation.

"Look," Elsa whispered, "It's just on the horizon."

Anna blinked at her, then looked at the space above her. They stood up, and Anna looked over to the distance. She sat on the railing, her feet hanging over the garden below them as she looked at the sun eagerly.

"Anna be careful," she heard next to her, "just stay here." Elsa brought her back onto the balcony.

"I'm more than careful Elsa," she huffed, "do you want to get some breakfast now?" Anna asked slowly.

Elsa took a deep breath in, "Yeah," she opened her eyes.

Anna took her hand gently, "We'll take it slow this time, promise." But as they returned inside the room Anna dug into her drawer. Taking out a bulky camera, she smiled.

"What are you doing?" Elsa was dragged once more.

"We're making some memories," Anna led the way to the kitchen, "are you willing to try this again?" Her voice was soft.

"No running," she looked to the side, "and I think I'll be fine."

Anna nodded, "Good then," she moved to the refrigerator and gathered the ingredients.

She had separated the area into sections. The Kisses and Nutella were placed to the edge of the counter while the strawberries were cut into little hearts and placed in a small bowl. Elsa had just sat at the table, but as she stared at Anna she sighed. Getting up, she left the blankets on the chair and slowly inched to the red head.

"Hey," Anna looked at her hoping to get the other girl involved.

Elsa blinked, "Hi," she looked to the side quickly.

Anna had sent her a smile as she made room for the mix. But as Anna tried to reach the top shelf she felt Elsa poking her back.

"I'll get it," she helped Anna down from the counter, "It's at the very top right?"

"No it's at the top left," Anna laughed, "thanks." Elsa handed her the mix and stood at the island.

"Hold on," Anna handed her the flour, "you pour it. I'll get the mixing stuff." She opened the drawer and took out a plastic spatula.

"I don't think there's any," Elsa scooted the flour to the glass bowl, "left." Her face had been dusted with flour as it quickly clumped into the bowl.

Anna laughed and ran over to her, grabbing the camera she took a quick picture. As it was printed out she left it on the clear side of the island to develop. She took her index finger and drew a smiley face on Elsa's cheek. She giggled even louder as she took a few more pictures. The blonde twisted her hair into a quick ponytail as she tried to hide her smile.

"Smile for the camera Elsa!" Anna popped up next to her.

The blonde held her hand up to stop her but as she did so, she poked a flour dusted finger onto Anna's forehead, and forming her own smiley face with it's tongue peeking from the corner, she laughed. Anna had closed her eyes as she silently giggled.

Opening her eyes she took the camera and aimed it at the both of them, the first few were blurry due to the laughing, but the next consisted of ridiculous faces. Anna had even gotten to poke the sides of Elsa's mouth to make her smile while the blonde had squished the other girl's cheeks in the next.

It had taken some time to actually make the crepes, but it had been done. Though during most of the elapsed time both had been laughing at each other's faces as they continued to draw on the other's cheek and forehead.

They settled on the couch, but Anna had knew better.

"No plates?" Elsa exclaimed.

"Well of course! That is the magic that is Anna's-All-Day-Every-Day-Chocolate-Buffet! The messier the better!" Anna shouted as she began to wolf her own dish down.

Anna had taken to folding her crepe like burrito, but the foods had taken to leaking at the open sides if not held properly. Despite knowing this fatal flaw, Anna loved holding the dish with just her right hand. Just as she had said before, the messier it was the better. Even if it had been closed properly, Anna couldn't avoid the mess as melted Kisses drizzled the top of the dessert and a final whipped cream happy face finished the creation of her 'baby'.

Elsa had taken to fold hers neatly, it had been very much like a traditional dessert crepe. All her ingredients had been stuffed inside, only the strawberry hearts had formed a straight line on top of the food. Just as Anna had, she took to forming a goofy face with whipped cream . She held it with both her hands, pinkies in the air, and took a bite.

"How is it?" Anna had had her mouthful.

Elsa looked back and forth between Anna and her own creation. Her jaw had almost died from the consistency of the melted chocolate and Nutella. But as soon as she gulped it down, she continued to munch down the food hungrily.

"Ha ha!" Anna cheered her on, "I have a new recruit!" She shouted. Taking the Polaroid, she captured Elsa and her chocolate covered face.

"Wow," her voice was muffled, "I didn't know you could make something like that!" She chewed slowly.

Anna laughed, "Trust me," she dusted off her shoulders, "I have a ton of talents. I mean, I do make a pretty good breakfast."

Elsa tried to chew properly. "It's not really a proper-"

"Shhh," the girl shushed her, "it's not called 'All-Day-Every-Day' for nothing."

The blonde didn't argue, "Either way," she gulped down the last chunk, "it was great Anna really." She gave her a thumbs up and smiled.

Anna took another picture as she giggled at the chocolate on her front teeth.

"You know," Anna said as she sat upright, "that's the first time I've ever made my special with someone else. I'd always be by myself, when I made it before. I guess there's a first time for everything." She shrugged.

The redhead stood up and ran to her room upstairs.

"Anna? Where are you going?" Elsa called from the couch as she cleaned her face with a napkin.

"You mean we! We're going out!" Anna shouted back. "Get your clothes on!"

Elsa got up and ran to the room, before entering she knocked.

"It's fine Elsa just get in already! I want to get to the spot as soon as possible!" Anna had called from the bathroom. "Your clothes are on the bed by the way! I washed 'em while you were sleeping! It's actually a feat I accomplished by myself!" She hadn't done it by herself of course, but what machine would argue with her so called 'independence'?

Elsa yawned and looked to the bed, and as promised, her clothes were already folded. To her credit Anna never did her own laundry, and in fact, she had hoped Gerda would be home before she would have to use her unwashed clothes again. Regardless, she knew the time would come eventually and had quite the struggle controlling the washing machine.

"Thanks," she called out, especially towards the fact that Anna had been avoiding an event she strongly resented. Of course she was embarrassed, more so to the fact that one of Anna's friends had been there too. She shook her head.

Elsa took off the oversized pajamas and tossed them to the floor. Her clothes were supposed to serve with multi-purposes, more specifically, in different seasons. Her undershirt, a white camisole was mostly used during hot weather while a faded burgundy t-shirt with a single pocket served as a second layer, this was simply used if the wind decided to be unkind. In times of harsh wind and colder weather, she had relied on a fairly bulky navy leather jacket to keep her warm. It in itself had zippers and buttons for particularly easy pockets and warmth, a big hood even kept her head warm as best as it could, but it was still light enough to not restrict movement. Her pants barely even mattered anymore as they were ripped and faded jeans, and her shoes continued to show ill will to her as they were dirty and black, her smallest toe could almost peek through the material. But for what was deemed simplicities sake, she wore all of it at once just so she was prepared.

"You done?" Anna asked from the bathroom door.

"You're the one in the bathroom," Elsa picked up her laundry.

The redhead opened the door, "Well yes but," she shrugged, "I don't know you just seemed uncomfortable the last time."

"Really?" She laughed, "And you weren't?"

Anna tossed her pajamas in a nearby basket as Elsa followed her.

Not knowing a decent comeback she pouted. "But still!"

Anna had her fair share of secrets as well, although hers wasn't as obvious as Elsa's. Usually, going out in public meant putting on her casual wear. This of course strongly implied the need for professional clothes, dress shirts and blazers, anything mature-looking was worthy. But here she had the freedom, so she took out her secret stash, the very clothes that would be deemed inappropriate for 'a lady of high esteem'.

"I didn't really expect this type of dress." Elsa blinked.

The red head shrugged, "I know right?"

Her other classmates had stuck to the norm, with their high waisted skirts and crop tops, but among other things Anna merely looked away. Somehow the cold would always found a way to bother her, so what good would showing skin do? Her green leather jacket and gray hoodie was her favorite 2-in-1 combination. Though it wasn't as complicated as Elsa's, it's only decoration being two strands of string from the hoodie, it still kept her warm when zipped up and protected her from whatever elements she would face with it's leather exterior. The black jeans and dark combat boots she wore would have certainly made a statement, but certainly not in a positive way, at least this was what Weselton had thought when he saw her a time before.

"You can drive right?" Anna had a backpack on her shoulder as she skipped down the stairs, her braids being fixed appropriately.

"Yeah," Elsa was clearly suspicious, "why?"

"I told you," Anna grabbed the Polaroid from the table, "we're making some memories."

Elsa followed after her into a door that led to the garage. Swinging the keys in her hand, Anna waited for her.

Anna crossed her arms, "Kai would definitely find out if I took the sedan." She looked to the blonde, "Guy has a big honker," she said, "he can smell stuff like a hound. So I guess we're taking the SUV." She nodded in the direction of the vehicle.

The car's white exterior and was a fair height from the ground. Elsa had grown thrifty over the years and wondered what was the use of such flashy cars, she blinked.

"It's supposed to my car," Anna rubbed the back of her head, "a present from Kai and Gerda. I mean, technically, they just gave me the go ahead but I wouldn't be able to get it without their consent so," she laughed, "It's supposed to be pretty safe too, so you won't have to worry about anything!" She pushed Elsa towards the driver's seat as she made her way to her own side.

"Come on!" Anna pushed the backpack to the foot space beneath her, "I might as well say that we have a long way to go so unless you want to stay out until night..."

Elsa climbed inside, "I really hope you have good insurance," she looked to Anna, "because I don't."

"I do, I mean, I want to drive and all but I haven't exactly been doing such a great job at driving school."

She started the car, "That makes the two of us," she sighed.

"Eh, just drive, I'm sure we'll be fine." Anna waved her worries off.

"No," Elsa pulled out of the driveway, "that's not what I meant. I just, had some car troubles back when I was in high school."

"Speaking about that, do you mind me asking?" Elsa nodded her head, "What happened? Back when I first met you, why were they," she tried to skip through the word, "you know." Anna looked to her, worried but eager for the answer.

"It's complicated," she responded, "I can't tell you."

Anna suddenly let her shoulders relax, immediately regretting the obvious eagerness she had shown. But as they approached the right turn, Elsa continued on, her face seemed to slowly grow saddened.

"Elsa," her eyebrows furrowed, "you kinda missed the turn."

"You want to know what I was like before right?" Anna nodded, "If you're really sure, but you have to stay close and double lock the car. Don't make any eye contact with anyone, we're only staying there for a few minutes. I want to make this quick, I'll get a few things and if we have some time I'll explain." She seemed to hunch over the wheel as she looked around through the windshield.

After crossing an old but stable bridge the path went through a tunnel. The shops on this side of the town had started off so lively, then slowly their windows began to turn a shade darker with each passing block. With the windows tinted, the frequency of the stores turned on solely cheap tobacco and liquor. As they passed, Anna found the graffiti would cover billboards and shops themselves. Buildings themselves had been deteriorated to the point that they were crumbling. This surrounding area was much more than a drastic change to the city she had grown up in, this was an entirely different world. Had this been at night, the city would have made a perfect replica of the projects she had seen so often in documentaries.

Elsa paid no attention to the homeless bundled up in alleyways and corners, she kept her stare forward. Finally reaching a space in between two brick buildings, she slowed the car down. A small brick shack with a tin roof had been merged to the complex, overgrown but dried bushes grew from the cracks of the bumpy sidewalk. She parked in a small space where another car had occupied it's space, it was well hidden with a few other small buildings nearby. She went outside slowly and opened Anna's door.

Anna stared at the tallest buildings. "This looks just like-"

"Warner and 3rd," Elsa paced behind her, "I know."

Inside the shack had been a bit tidier, it's floors had been sheets of dried bamboo stapled to the ground. A single mattress lay off in a corner, wooden boxes and pawn shop tables made makeshift seats and surfaces.

Elsa moved into another room, "How long did you live here?" Anna called looking at the tin ceiling.

"A few years," she came back with a stuffed toy, one of red hair and a smiling face, "this was my newest home. I traveled around for a few years," she led Anna back outside, "I don't want you in there. Some people probably took up residence and welcomed themselves home."

They both looked at the old car that had been booted outside, "Punchbuggy." Anna gently nudged Elsa's arm with her fist.

"That used to be my car," Elsa hit the trunk to which it opened, "this is what I meant by car troubles. It got booted, I slept in it a lot when I was traveling." She took out a dusty black guitar case.

"Oh," Anna stared at the old white beetle, "must've been great. Traveling sounds great actually, wind blowing in your face, smells like freedom."

"It was a great deal," she smiled, "got it for a couple hundred bucks. Herbie served me well." She quickly brought her stuff to the SUV behind it.

"You named it Herbie?" Anna stifled a laugh.

"He's not an 'it'," she looked to Anna, "Herbie is Herbie. I'll be back for him, as soon as I get some help with the boot." Elsa patted the hood gently.

As she climbed into the SUV, Anna saluted Herbie behind her.

"So where are we going then?" Elsa acknowledged the goofy gesture.

"The fields," Anna buckled her seat belt, "it's really nice out there, a great place for photographs. It's only a bad place if you don't like butterflies and bees." She mentioned as the engine was revved.

"That yellow sponge show, what was it? That one episode, the butterfly one, scarred me for life." Elsa said, "So where exactly are these fields?"

"Head out west," Anna pointed out, "it's pretty much near the mountains, you can't miss it!"

"I'll try not to," Elsa laughed nervously.

On the way to the fields, the two rarely had barely spent any time quiet. Then, as the radio was turned on, both had stolen glances from each other. The songs had started little hums, then as the other noticed, they proceeded to sing the songs with great enthusiasm. Anna had no inhibitions as she acted out over dramatic scenarios as she sung the lyrics, and occasionally she would appear to be singing to the girl next to her. Elsa had been more tame, but she had her moments as she held long notes, this of course earned her admiring praises from Anna.

As they approached the exit, Anna jumped up and down quickly in her seat.

"This is it!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down," Elsa smiled at her excitement.

The exit consisted of a single small parking lot, surprisingly only a few cars had been parked there. Anna had quickly slung the backpack over her shoulder as she guided Elsa into the forest. Though seemingly thick, it only lasted a few minutes as it opened into a sort of hilly plain. Flowers of every type seemed to stretch out forever until the base of the mountain had sloped. The pair had walked out towards the center of the field, the forest far though still viewable as well as the mountain. Anna had held her jacket while constantly looking back to Elsa as they giggled. While Anna carried her load, Elsa had as well as she held onto her guitar case.

With her blue jacket tied around her waist, Elsa shielded her eyes from the sun and looked to the girl ahead of her.

"You got a spot?" Elsa shouted.

"Best one possible!" Anna grinned triumphantly.

As they sat down, Anna brought her backpack onto her lap. With great vigor, she took out a packet of seeds.

"What are those for?" Elsa questioned her as she stood up.

"Here," Anna poured seeds into her hands, "plant these around. Take some flowers, leave some. Pick a few you like, we're making some flower crowns." She squealed.

Each had ventured around the field, and though not too distant from each other, they still waved at the other from afar. Elsa had dug her hands deep into the soil and planted the seeds, and with all her worries seemingly behind her, she smiled.

At the center, they met each other once more. But Anna covered the flowers she had gathered behind her back.

"Nope," she said, "we're making them for each other! Hide them and turn around, I'll tell you just what to do!" They sat with their backs against each other, "The base should be some sticks, not too dry or green, just enough to bend. The flowers can stick onto them by linking their stems with the base, just keep adding onto the layers and voilá!"

Anna had taken to using various roses, each with differing blooms. Lavender tea, pink, and white roses were placed with each other as the limonium complemented it with it's small white blossoms. The crown was fairly thick with the roses bunched against the other, but not to the point that it looked messy and cramped. Each had it's own respectable space to bloom and showcase it's beauty.

Elsa had chosen flowers that she believed were similar to Anna's persona. The vibrant pink lisianthus contrasted the pale pink peony with it's few thick ruffles and simpler pattern. Though the complexity was evened out by the simple five leafed stephanotis. The crown had been of more or less the same thickness as Anna's, but it had inched to much more complicated tying due to the fullness of the flowers.

"You ready?" Anna asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"As I'll ever be." Elsa responded.

Standing up, they both turned around. Anna had smiled cheekily as Elsa tried to hide her's. Regardless, they finally placed the crowns on each other's head. Suddenly, they had begun to laugh at each other, Anna with her loud light hearted laugh and Elsa with a small one covered by her hand.

"So Miss Elsa," Anna bowed, "would you do me the honors of playing a song?"

"S-sure," Elsa sat down simply as she took her guitar out of it's case. She thought for a moment, "Are there any requests?"

"Not in particular," Anna said as she leaned on Elsa's shoulder.

The strumming was slow and melodic, then again, so was Elsa's voice. Though the sun shined on them, the weather still bode well as it wasn't too hot to stay in the open. The wind had blown rhythmically as well, and Anna's sleepiness had slowly begun to catch up to her. Despite the loud snoring she started to hear, Elsa continued to smile as she sang.

The next time Anna woke up, she had had Elsa's jacket draped over her with the hood gently covering her head. Elsa had her eyes closed, her loose hair blowing in the wind. She stirred as she felt Anna's stare, but she didn't exactly flinch away.

"Are you feeling okay?" Elsa questioned.

"Yup," Anna rubbed her eye with her hand, "how long was I out?"

"I don't know exactly either," Elsa sighed.

Anna nodded, "I wish we could stay here forever," she closed her eyes, "everything would be so peaceful, perfect even."

"Yeah," Elsa's tone suddenly changed, "Anna?" The redhead opened her eyes. "Did anything...ever happen to you? Did anything change you?"

Anna sighed, "Something did, way back when I was younger. I'm not too sure about it myself, but from what I remember I was kept away from most kids until a couple months ago. I mean, I was homeschooled, and I _did_ play around with some kids sometimes. It got lonely now and then, and I was bullied a while ago."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's a little crazy," Anna spoke slowly, "when something happens and you're all alone. That's what it was like, being cold all the time, having no fire or anything warm near you. Kai and Gerda were always there though, and here's a little something I learned. Life is much easier when you have a home to go to."

"It's a feeling," Elsa started, "when you don't have to feel safe to be okay. It's something I wish I had more of."

"But what happened before..." Anna said regretfully.

"Anna," Elsa looked to her, "even then, It's the best I've ever been."

They stayed quiet for a while, but as quickly as the sorrow came, Anna smiled.

"Hey," Anna now rest on Elsa's lap, "do you think we should have taken more pictures?"

Elsa looked to the pile of Polaroids full of pictures of the both of them, some with just Elsa in all her guitar goddess glory, Anna photobombing, and many other goofy and different combinations.

"Yeah," she smiled.


	8. Elle

"Anna, I'm not so sure about this." Elsa was dragged by her hand. "I don't think it's really the right time today, he must be busy I'm sure."

Anna waved her off, "Well, I want some shaved ice and we need to fix things up, two birds with one stone! Plus, I'm pretty sure he would want to meet you now that you aren't all...freaked out about anything like before!"

Elsa looked away, "I should've just stayed at home."

"Come on, you gotta have a social life if you want to get yourself together again!" Anna jeered.

"Anna no," she leaned back hoping to stop her.

"Calm down jeez," Anna brought her inside with little to no effort, "You'll be fine."

With the ring of the bell as they entered, Kristoff took notice of the red head. Putting down the crate of ice, he stood up, but as he quickly did so, he hit his head on a high shelf.

Anna quickly rushed over to him, "Are you alright?" She smoothed her hand over his hair.

"Ow," he flinched, "No no, I'm okay. It's great to see you again, especially after what happened be-" he took notice of the girl following behind her, with her head hung low she avoided his gaze.

"Elsa," Anna nudged her, "don't you want to say hi?"

"Anna I don't-" She was nudged forward.

Kristoff looked at her with a pitying face, "Elsa right? Sorry 'bout last time, I was just...a little shocked. You know what with the-" Anna jabbed him and nodded.

Elsa had kept her head down as she avoided his face, and chewing her cheek, she barely acknowledged him with a quick, somewhat delayed nod.

He coughed awkwardly, "I think we were just in a tough spot," he tried to smile, "and I don't think I properly introduced myself, Kristoff Bjorman, at your service." He led them to a nearby table, "You want to sit down? I'll be right back with something for both of you." He winked.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Hey," she looked at Elsa, "are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine." She looked around the lounge, and trying to pay no attention to the other customers, she stared at the eccentric colors of empty chairs.

"I know it's not your thing to go outside with all these people here, but I just want you to feel even a little bit more normal," Anna took sudden realization as to what she had said, "I mean not in that way, but you know what I mean right?"

But by then, Elsa took notice of those that were around her and remembered where she had been. Maybe she didn't belong here anymore, it had seemed a good idea at the time, but she could've just lived in the moment. Maybe she never did belong here. Who was to blame her? Life before had been difficult enough to get by and the simple way out had easily been within her grasp, but all that had happened in the past few days had been under false pretenses. She had been too naive and she acknowledged that when reality finally had hit her. She had been childish and too hopeful to live the life she was mean to live, none of it belonged to her anymore, it never had.

"Elsa?" Anna looked at her worriedly.

Elsa looked back to her, "Yes but," she hesitated, "Anna, I don't think I can stay here any longer."

"What?" Her face grew hurt, "Elsa, you're okay, you can always have a second home here. I just thought that-"

"Anna," Elsa talked slowly, "I will always be thankful for what you did, really I am, but it was never my intention to put make you put everything on hold. I'm not to be taking up any longer a temporary residence in your home let alone a permanent one. In fact, I'm surprised I'm still here."

"I guess," Anna spoke, "I mean, I didn't expect any of this and even up until now I didn't know what to expect. It moved a little quickly don't you think? A little too quickly? It's almost like we met before!" She laughed weakly.

Elsa fidgeted in her seat, "Y-yes," she looked away.

"Speaking of that then," Anna looked concerned, "what are you going to do when you're...off on your own again?"

Elsa looked to her lap, "There are some things I need to sort out," she looked back up, "but trust me, you won't have to worry about me after that."

"Yeah but," Anna stopped herself, "after what we did yesterday, I just thought you'd be staying a while. Why couldn't it be like that? At least, for a little bit longer?"

She stood up, "It can't," she pushed her chair in hurriedly, "Some things should just stay the way they are, I shouldn't have come here," her voice was hoarse, "I shouldn't have met you."

Anna's eyes widened from the uttered words but as she opened her mouth to speak, she closed it slowly. Standing up she realized the few people around her taking notice. Kristoff rushed over to Elsa and guiding her to an empty corner, he shielded her from view as he wrung his arm over her shoulder.

"Hey, can we just get ourselves together here?" He looked to Elsa, "I know you aren't exactly, you know, right in the head but I know you can be." She avoided his gaze, "Look, if you won't listen to me, at least remember Arendell-Anna. Anna, I meant Anna, at least apologize to her."

She looked at the girl who had stood at the center of attention, "I need to go." She whispered.

"You can't run away from your problems," Kristoff said firmly, "if you can even give her the time of day, even for a few hours, can you just at least be a decent human being for a while? A decent sister?"

Elsa walked past him as her eyes started to burn, "I know that I've done more here than I needed to." She stopped hesitantly, "But I'll wait outside." her face drained itself of color.

He nodded and paced quickly to Anna, "As much as I love carrying ice around all day and working the shaved ice station, I'll end early today. I'll make it quick okay?" She nodded and sat at a chair near the door.

Running behind the counter, he grabbed his jacket and punched in his ticket. With a strawberry and blueberry snow cone he led Anna outside and handed the cones to them. But neither Anna nor Elsa enjoyed their treats.

"We could sort things out at my place," he opened the door for both of them, "but is there any reason why you came? Or did you just miss me?" He asked.

Anna nodded and looked out the window. The short trip had been quiet, but Kristoff looked to his rear view mirror to find that both girls stuck to their respective sides of the back seat. He had hoped that they would have made up before they reached his apartment, but his efforts were in vain. Not a single word was uttered between the two girls, and this left Kristoff to drive with a general awkwardness as he would comment about the most obvious things to lessen the silence, but it had already been too late. Anna had looked out the window as she would occasionally clench her jaw and sniffle. Elsa would switch between her lap and the view outside, but the face she bore showcased pure guilt and regret.

Arriving at his apartment he turned around "Welcome to my humble abode," he led them to the door, "it's not much but Sven and I make it work."

True to his word, it was a plain one floor accommodation. Made of white wooden planks, it was as basic as living quarters could get.

He led them inside and was quickly greeted by Sven who had toppled him to the ground in an attack of slobbery bombardments. While Anna had been distant before, she giggled at the sight of both of them while Elsa trudged behind, her mind seemingly elsewhere. But as Sven noticed them, he moved from Kristoff and stared at Anna's half eaten strawberry snow cone as well as Elsa's untouched one.

"Sven come on," Kristoff sighed, "you guys should've eaten it before you got here."

Anna took notice of a bowl nearby in the kitchen and bent down, "Here you go," she left him her snow cone as Elsa followed.

"But I just," Kristoff groaned, "those two were on me too." He pouted to Sven and led them into his garage. As he opened the garage door, he leaned on the hood of his car.

"You know," he said, "I have a roommate, but the guy's off doing his own thing right now. We don't usually fight, but when we do its just because something is up, we get each other out of trouble, keep each other safe. I know it's not my business but, what's up with you two? One minute it's all fine and dandy, the next you're going at each other."

A silence followed and not a single word was uttered. Kristoff rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You guys are unbelievable, nothing to say? Nothing at all?" He looked to Elsa, "I'm sure there's something you want to say."

Anna stopped him as she saw her flinch, "I didn't sign up for this," she looked at him.

"Well when I helped you out with her I didn't either." He uttered, "The thing with siblings is that you're stuck with each other, doesn't matter if you hate each other, you're stuck. Now, I can tell you don't, in fact you're probably the closest siblings I've seen in a long time, you love each other a lot. So why the sudden change in mood? Something happened, what?"

"Nothing," Anna spoke up, "why are you making such a big deal of this? It's our problem Kristoff-"

He stood up properly and leaned over the hood of his car, though he reached for no tools, he spread his arms as support on the frame. His position was maintained for a while until he stood upright again.

"That roommate I mentioned before, Eugene Fitzherbert, he was like an older brother to me. He took care of me since I can remember but he left, God I don't even remember how long ago, because we got into a fight. It was a tough one, I ran away that night, but as soon as I came back he left a note. He's not coming back, and I don't think he ever will. The point is, you can't take each other for granted, one day one of you will be gone and all this will be remembered like a horrible _horrible_ mistake. You'll think of how you could've made things better before it got any worse, that that bond that you cut was supposed to stand forever."

"Even if thats true, I do want to fix things up, I really do, but you just won't let me help you." Anna turned to Elsa. "You can't fix everything by yourself," she snapped.

"You don't even know me," she responded, "what makes you think you can fix everything? You don't know me Anna, you don't know what I've been through!"

"Then tell me," Anna cried desperately, "I'm trying to understand, I really am! I've waited this whole time to understand you, but you just cut me off! What happened these past few days? Don't they mean anything to you? How happy we were? I know pain Elsa, I know it more than you think I do."

"I," Elsa looked to the ground and shut her eyes, "I have to go."

"There you go again," Anna scoffed, "do you know how annoying it is to help someone, someone you barely even know, and have them do nothing but push you away? I'm trying so hard to make your life easier, to help you, to understand you!"

"I don't need any of that! I don't know why it's given to me now," her eyes burned, "out of all those years I was out on the streets, cold and hungry and alone, why you come out of nowhere and ruin everything!"

Elsa pushed past them and ran off through small alleyways and gardens. Anna had quickly looked to an apalled Kristoff who snapped out of his shock. Quickly getting into the car, both had guilty faces. Kristoff had thought that he had been too harsh on the girl before, but he had only there to support Anna, they seemed too close to be distant and somehow they seemed too isolated from each other all at the same time. Anna had felt just as responsible as clingy, they had moved quickly, even if for a few days and she had quickly connected with her.

They had followed her through sharp turns, this of which Kristoff drove roughly with a burdened determination. Though there were many small alleyways that she could have run through, Elsa stuck to the main roads and broad paths of the kind they could easily drive through. The suburban area had been spotted with shrubs and the occasional tree, but the atmosphere turned gray slowly. Finally, after a strenuous amount of running, Elsa had shown signs of tiring.

"There," Anna grabbed Kristoff's shoulder, "the side road over there."

Nodding, he slowed as he maneuvered the car through the tight space. The path had led to a park of sorts, a somewhat tall and leafless tree stood in the middle, it's branches thinned out the farther they had reached. Deciding to stay at the end of the path, Kristoff stayed inside the car and as Anna slowly shut the door, he nodded at her. At the foot of the tree, Elsa had sat down with her breath returning back to normal.

Anna approached her carefully, "How're you able to run for so long? "

Her eyes were kept to the tree's roots, "I've done things I'm not proud of," she said slowly, "and as much as I'm a hypocrite, I was always required to do so."

"You've got great endurance, and regardless," Anna smiled, "you're quite the athlete."

Elsa had done nothing in response, no nod of acknowledgement or any sound. Anna had reached her hand out slowly, but she retreated to fiddling with her hands. With a clear intention in mind, she stepped forward only to lose the façade as fast as she made it.

Anna looked at her desperately, "You're moving too fast Elsa," she begged, "you're moving so fast I don't think I'll be able to keep up anymore."

"Then don't." She replied.

"Just give your-me, just give _me_, a couple more days and I swear you can leave. No questions asked, you can forget you ever met me." Anna stumbled over her words in a rush as she struggled to make a convincing argument.

_I can't forget you. I don't want to._

"What makes you think I can believe you? That you'll let me go so easily?" Elsa stood up and stared at her, almost daring her to lie.

"Because you trust me." Anna voiced hopefully.

Elsa had been caught vulnerable, and seeing this, Anna led her to the car. Kristoff had returned to his uptight nature upon seeing her, and Elsa mirrored this. Anna had directed him to drop them off at her house and as soon as the car stopped, she thanked him and walked slowly to the front door. Elsa followed not far behind her as they paced themselves.

Upon entering the house however, Elsa had planned on locking herself in her room. Interestingly, Anna had thought of it as well and was determined to see it through even though it was unlike her. But instead of heading towards her assigned room, she moved down the hall. Elsa had known it wasn't in her rights to snoop around, but what she had remembered of her old home had been gone. Surely her old room would hold what had been missing and besides, in complete truth, she had just as much right to be in this house as Anna, if not more.

As she tried to open the door slowly, Elsa had found that it wouldn't budge. She felt the back of her neck as she remembered about a few bobby pins hidden within her high ponytail. Picking the lock, she looked behind her to confirm that she was alone.

It had taken years to get away from it all, but with her unwillingness to move on, Elsa believed she needed answers. Had anyone missed her? Anyone at all? Well of course they would, at least they should have. Why hadn't Anna remembered her? At first it hadn't bothered her, but now she had a serious concern. Anna suggested a difficult time in her life, and despite wanting to know the truth, Elsa wanted to at least attempt finding the truth herself instead of jesting at Anna's wounds. She was driven, and although it seemed as if _he_ never harmed Anna, she wasn't about to take chances. Elsa was paranoid, anyone could see that, but this time she'd play it to her advantage.

Looking around, most things had been kept the same. Her four poster bed had been off to the side, toys kept most likely in their respective chests, but her curtains were barely kept open for obvious reasons. This room was supposed to be kept secret, and with the objects covered in cloths or other coverings as well as it being poorly secured, it wasn't doing such a fantastic job either.

"E-Elsa?" she quickly turned her attention to the doorway behind her.

"Anna," she searched for an explanation, "I was just-"

"It's fine," Anna sighed, "this room just brings up memories."

Elsa looked concerned, "Bad ones?"

She nodded. "What? No, definitely not."

"Oh," Elsa seemed to shrink back, "I didn't mean to snoop around, I especially don't mean to-"

"I remember you." Anna stared at her.

"What?" Her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"All this time, even before, I remember. When I was cold, when I was alone, all of it. I knew you were familiar, the first time I saw you I knew it but I couldn't put my finger on it. But how could I have been so blind?" She questioned herself.

Elsa stood paralyzed, "You're exactly like my imaginary friend! From before! Same blonde hair, same everything! I mean yeah, you're a hella lot taller and you have a ponytail, she had a braid from what I remember. Actually you had a braid before, but that doesn't matter." She looked around the room, "This was her room, can you believe it? My parents actually loved me so much they gave her her own room, but she left, so I stayed in here for a while even though I wasn't allowed to."

"You miss them?" Elsa changed the subject hurriedly.

"A whole lot," Anna confessed, "my guardian kept me from them for a while. But there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about them. I was messed up for a while, and it was the same thing when she left, my friend from before I mean."

"Do you remember anything about them?"

"They died only a few years ago so I'd hope so. But yeah, I remember enough to get me by." Anna shook herself off, "I think my favorite memory was way back when, she was still with us, my mom would pick flowers in the field. Her favorite was the crocus, but she would always plant as many seeds as she took flowers."

Elsa took note, "You did that too, when we were in the fields. But if you don't mind me asking," she watched Anna, "when was the last time you visited them?"

"A couple days ago, but I don't count it as a proper one. I wasn't feeling the greatest that day." She rubbed her arms, "I haven't even thought of visiting them since then, it's-"

"We can go," Elsa walked to her, "just dress yourself properly will you?"

"Are you sure? Right now?" Elsa nodded. "I mean y-yeah," Anna scurried off into her room.

* * *

><p><em>3 years ago<em>

"Elle is coming back right?" Anna looked up expectantly at the portrait hanging on the wall. "I mean, you promised she would come back when I needed her most."

She sat down on the bench of the gallery as she watched her painted parents quietly. Getting up again she paced back and forth slowly, and as she reached her fifth time passing the portrait, she slowly halted.

"It's a little ridiculous of me isn't? I barely even know if she was real or not, but gosh I swear she's real, I know for sure...I think. She just left one day and I don't know why," Anna rubbed the back of her head, "that was the day I went to the hospital wasn't it? I sort of remember that..."

"Anna!" A man from the corridor called to her as he walked over with haste. "What are you doing here?" He looked at the portrait as he observed it top to bottom, his spectacles rarely did him any good as he squinted,

"Uncle Weselton, I was just," she motioned to the portrait.

"Say no more, the heir to the Arendelle fortune talking to portraits? You know better than to be doing something so childish, who is this Elle?"

Her optimism immediately fell, "She was just a friend from before," she muttered.

"Child," he sighed in frustration, "you will be attending meetings that determine the fate of your family's labor, things in the past should not pester you now. This girl, she means nothing to you no matter whom or where she is. You must focus on your studies, not blabber and waste such time talking to deceased people or outlandish fantasies. You are fifteen, you have no other choice but to _grow up_."

Her eyes seemed to hollow as her heart fell, "Yes," she turned away, "I'm sorry Uncle Weselton."

"Do not allow me to catch you doing this again, better yet, do not do so at all." He warned as he straightened his suit and left the girl to sit on an empty bench, hunched over with her hair falling just as her tears.

* * *

><p>They sat in silence as Anna dared not move, her black dress shirt rose and fell with her breath. Elsa stared at her at the corner of her eye, and upon clearing her throat, she finally stirred. Anna looked up to see the area of the cemetery, she surveyed the area until she stared out the windshield again.<p>

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, her hands falling to her side to unbuckle her seat.

"Y-yeah," Anna reached for the door almost as if it would burn her, "I just, remembered something."

Elsa watched her walk to the gates and upon not being able to see her, she leaned back in the seat. She had decided before the drive to leave Anna to her business, they had been here only upon that reason. Besides, she had last visited them when Anna had, not so long ago. She figured her parents wouldn't mind, although they might have nagged her upon seeing the act of leaving her younger sister out in the cemetery alone. But as she observed the cloudy skies, she recounted to the last visit and how the sprinkles of rain so conveniently fit the mood.

Walking past the rows of stones, Anna had thought of her life up until now. But upon comparing that to those of the empty memorials, she wondered. Would anyone even remember what she had done so far or of what she will do? She'd been taught by Weselton to repress immature behavior, but of course, she simply shed her built up image when she wished. But the particular memory in the gallery had left an indent on her, a cruel but realistic one. Even worse, her parents had just died and that had been her only coping method, built up emotions hadn't bode well with her. She had planned to walk up to her parent's grave with dignity and determination, but upon remembering what she had, she felt numb before even seeing them.

Reaching the marked memorial, she did nothing but stand still and stare at the stone. Anna had been just as speechless as the last visit, but now she held the guilt of what she had said before as well as the warning of Weselton in the back of her mind. He had been no where near the site, but he was the reminder of her paranoia as it slowly started to creep back up to her. But trying to brave through the looming shadow, she opened her mouth but quickly shut it. Her fist continually tightened, and although she repeated her previous action, only a racked sob choked out.

Waiting in the car had left an eager Elsa to leave the vehicle. Upon remembering the flowers she had gathered but a day or so ago, she opened the trunk to her guitar case, this of which luckily held a crocus or two. More than twenty minutes had passed when she decided it would be at the very least considerate of her to pay her respects. Finally, she approached the memorial and lay a single crocus on the grave. Acknowledging that Anna still watched the grave, she walked a few steps behind her and waited.

"I'm sorry," Anna whispered.

Elsa remained quiet as she believed Anna was referring to the graves.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, her voice was directed towards Elsa.

"F-for what?" She asked as if intruding in a private conversation.

Anna quickly wiped her face with her sleeve, as if snapping out of a trance. "For letting you see me like this," she laughed, "I'm probably a mess right now."

"No, no you're fine." Elsa assured her.

She had looked between the grave and Elsa when her leg began to shake. Taking notice of this, Elsa watched her, "Are you okay?" Her statements clashed.

Her leg continued to shake, "It's not fair of me to have asked so much of you. I," her voice slipped but she laughed again, "I barely even know you."

"Anna-" She was silenced.

"You're still practically a stranger to me, and it's not fair for me to have asked you for everything that I have." She looked to the grave, "It's not right for me to want you to stay or anything like that, it was never right of me."

"There's nothing wrong with asking for help Anna..." Elsa spoke with a voice a little over a whisper. "Even if it's from a stranger."

"I practically asked you to fill this hole that was left in my heart, one that was left by family. Here I am asking so much of you, and I'm sorry for that. Even if you are a stranger, you're family to me, that's what I wanted all along. Kai and Gerda have more things to worry about now that they're older, I don't even need to talk about Weselton, you're the only person Elsa."

"You don't have to be sorry about anything." Elsa insisted, "I'm glad it's me then, because I know we're not perfect, but we'll be okay together."

She held a crocus out for Anna, to which she shakily placed next to the other on the grave. Returning next to Elsa, she sighed looking at the engravings. But remembering the last visit, she smiled. She'd dressed up nicely, and Elsa had brought flowers, crocuses even. Her mother's favorite. Everything she'd asked for, it'd all been given to her.

_You're her Elsa, you're her. You're my Elle._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oop there it is, an update! I'm not going to lie when I say I had finals and school to deal with + recovery time before I got back to writing. But then again I've been writing this chapter over a span of two or three weeks or so (yeah I know, probably more than that). School had made me super lazy and here even in summer I still am. Some things never change I guess. Yeah you can kill me, I don't mind, I haven't written as much as I wanted to. But I have been writing up a ton of back stories to each and every character (the ones that matter in this little 'ol fic anyways) and I've genuinely enjoyed it, though it's gotten extremely confusing. Thanks for sticking with me this far, even if I'm the laziest butt here *tap dances* that doesn't update when she wants to~


End file.
